


Avengers Civil War

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Language, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Sort of smutty in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unrest has been occurring amongst the Avengers. One horrific event will bring the tensions to the forefront, splitting the Avengers. The ultimate question arises; who is right and who is wrong?</p><p>NOTE: This is only based off the idea of the Avengers in a civil war. There are NO spoilers to the movie Captain America Civil War in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers <3 I am so glad you are reading this! This story is also on Wattpad at (https://www.wattpad.com/user/multi-fandom-writer), but I realised that most people, like some of my friends, couldn't read it without setting up a Wattpad account and all that. :\ So I decided I will post this fic both there and here! Enjoy this story, it means so much to me that you all are reading this. I post a chapter as often as I can! Xx

His fists pounded the punching bag as he was lost in thought. He and Tony Stark had not gotten along on an Avengers matter; again. Steve disliked arguing with Tony, but he couldn't help but express his thoughts on the matter. Now Steve was just frustrated and full of pent up irritation. He slammed his fist on the bag, taking out his inner anger. He barely heard the door to the practice room open. 

"Cap, we've got a code red."

Maria Hill's voice shook Steve out of his thoughts. Her commanding tone bringing him fully alert. He turned around, loosening the tape around his fists. 

"Where?" He asked, coming over to her, catching his breath. 

Maria's fingers flutters over the touch screen. Steve still didn't know how to negotiate technological devices very well and was secretly amazed at her swiftness. "We found some footage on Twitter that may interest you." She held out her tablet and pulled up some footage. 

Two scientists with headlamps made their way through a cave, talking to the camera in rapid Japanese. They swung the camera around and shone their lamps on an alien looking pile of metal. Steve didn't know what they were saying, but he could tell the scientists were excited.

"Chitauri?" Steve guessed.

"Bingo. We don't know how it got in a cave in Japan, but we're sending a team to get to the scene before anyone else does. Especially Hydra. Are you in?"

"Of course. Anyone else going?"

"The whole team except Clint and Rhodes. Tony is going to run some tests, the rest will be there for back up. Since the second this hit the Internet, Hydra has known about it. We have to get it away from the scene before they get there. And if they do get there...they won't be coming in lightly. We'll need the backup."

"Do the civilians know we're coming?" Steve has seen on their many missions that some crowds were less receptive than others, to the Avengers arrivals.

"They do know, I'm not quite sure about their standing with you all yet. It's for their own good to get this cleared away though." 

Steve nodded. "I'll be on the quinjet in five."

"Copy that."

\----

As the quinjet flew towards Japan, there wasn't much to do but wait. The mood was surprisingly mild and calm despite the earlier argument.

Sharon Carter ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and tapped her laptop keys. She scanned through the SHIELD data files, using key words. She'd been searching for days. No one on the entire internet even mentioned the guy in a text. She was narrowing her search now, sticking with SHIELD files and documents. Most SHIELD intel was hard copy; mostly to prevent hacking but also because Nick Fury was a bit old fashioned. The rest of any possible information was protected behind hundreds of passwords and scans that Sharon couldn't break into. 

Winter Soldier. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky Barnes. Russia. Nick Fury death.

No files came up. No one had even searched his name in the database recently. Sharon gnawed on her lower lip, thinking. Finally, she typed in a totally different search, one she had put off searching. One unprotected hit came up and Sharon looked it over. She raised her hand to her lips and she abruptly got up, snapping the laptop shut. She spotted the redheaded agent Natasha Romanoff immediately. The agent was strapping on her wrist weapon, Widows Bite.

Sharon slid discreetly into the seat next to Natasha. "I got a lead on Barnes." 

Natasha's eyes flickered over at Sharon. "Let's go to the back."

She quietly followed Sharon to the back of the jet, into a small sitting room. She locked the door.

"What intel did you get?" Natasha asked in a low voice.

Sharon slid the laptop over and showed Natasha the search result. Natasha blinked before clearing her throat, pushing back any sort of facial reaction. 

"Should we tell Steve?" Sharon asked.

"Not before a mission. He has to focus." Natasha was deliberating. Her breath was uneven. "When was this information posted into the database?"

"This was the last update recorded of him, about a week ago. It would have had to have been recorded by someone of high position." Sharon gazed at Natasha, awaiting a reaction. 

Natasha nodded her head slowly. "I have to go get him."

Sharon's brown eyes widened in disbelief. "Natasha, you can't."

"Did you look at that photo of him?"

Sharon cast her glance at the screen. It was pathetic. Her resolve became definite. "What can I do?"

"Book me a plane ticket to Russia. I'm going the second this mission is over."

"We don't know he's in Russia," Sharon pointed out.

Natasha peered closely at the image. "I've see that room before. Agents were threatened to go there if we misbehaved." Her voice wavered. Only she knew the immense pain he was in. No one else had the same background. "I have to go get him." This time when she spoke, there was no emotion. It was fierce, flat. Natasha was not to be argued with.

"We should tell the others though, after this mission." Sharon recalled the argument earlier that day amongst the Avengers. It had been about keeping secrets from the team. Steve had jumped into a mission the previous day, on his own, to rescue civilians from a rigged train. He saved them all, but not without a cost. The team was generally pissed off that they weren't alerted to this and able to help. Steve hadn't even told them until that morning, explaining that there was no time for an organised debate about it. Needless to say, one thing lead to another and the argument shifted to when it was ok to not tell the team things and when it was.

"If we tell Steve what they're doing to Bucky, he's going to do brash things." Natasha didn't mean it as an insult. She highly admired Steve's constant strive to protect people. She also knew that Steve occasionally became so determined to protect people, he made moves and choices that had consequences. Bucky always was a topic that was sensitive for Steve. She was aware that if he found out about what was happening, Steve would be a loose cannon. 

"We could tell Tony," Sharon suggested. Natasha considered it. Tony would be unbiased, as he was totally unfamiliar with Bucky. 

At this point, Natasha didn't care who knew or not. It didn't matter to her anymore. She drew in a deep breath, composing herself into a façade of briskness. "Let's just complete this mission and please book me the flight. We'll decide who to tell later." 

\----

The quinjet landed in a clearing in a densely wooded forest. 

"I thought this was a mission, not an episode of Survivor," Tony remarked, stepping out of the jet, closely followed by the others. 

It was deadly quiet in the forest. Branches cracked beneath their feet as they trekked through the woods, following the GPS to the cave. Vision's large, intelligent eyes were soaking all in. Wanda Maximoff came over next to him, matching her gait as best she could to his.

"You've never been in a forest before," she remarked, fascinated by his look of awe.

"I am afraid I have not. This is all quite new." He spoke in his low, voice which immediately soothed Wanda. There was something achingly innocent and pure about Vision, a stark contrast to the rest of the world. It was almost bittersweet.

They walked in silence, trailing furthest behind the others. Wanda was apprehensive about the mission. She rarely went on missions, only just having joined the Avengers a few months ago. She was jealous of Vision's inner peace. He had automatically fit in with the Avengers. She still felt out of place, and frightened of her own powers. 

He spoke up, suddenly. "You envy me?"

Wanda blushed. She frequently forgot that Vision could sense her thoughts. "Maybe a little, yes. Everyone has their place in the world, even you."

"Miss Maximoff, despite what you think, I have no place in this world. Neither do you. We will adjust, however and earn our place."

Wanda dropped her gaze onto the ground. She stumbled on a tree root, and a gentle hand steadied her. His hand slid down her arm and laced his fingers through her's. Wanda felt warmth come over her cheeks and she smiled softly to herself.

Up ahead, Tony and Steve located the cave. The team quickly joined them at the entrance. 

"Try not to use your powers or weapons unless necessary," Steve directed. "The cave is unstable, the last thing we need is for the roof to fall through."

It was unanimously agreed and approved, wth no objections raised. They went inside, on alert. Their footsteps clicked against the damp stone. The cave appeared to be deserted of any Hydra agents, but Sharon, Natasha and Sam Wilson kept their guns raised, acting as a line of defence. You'd never have guessed Natasha's internal turmoil, as she kept her face stoic, the only visible emotion was focus. Sharon kept a quiet eye on her.

A half hour passed. The ceiling of the cave was still high but it was dark as night in there, and they all kept their flashlights on. 

"Eyes on the prize," Tony said, who was further ahead with Steve. He signalled the others who drew close. It was a mound of alien metal, the same armour the Chitauri had worn. Fragments of an alien body was amid the scraps of armour. 

Wanda peered at it, curious. "What is that?"

"Remember Thor? His brother had some anger management issues and sent these things down here to scare us," Tony said, summarising the entire New York battle in one sentence.

Wanda still didn't look like she understood but she backed away. Tony pulled out a radioactive testing device and scanned over the pile of metal. 

"Completely inactive," Tony assessed. "We can get this cleared away without any issues."

"We can call the quinjet," decided Steve.

The words no sooner left his mouth then the sound of gunfire echoed down the narrow cave. Sharon, Sam and Natasha whipped around, guns poised at the entrance of the cave. A silence followed, the calm before the storm, the peace before the chaos. 

They were at an immense disadvantage; they were cornered at the end of a cave, their only escape blocked by the shooters who started raining bullets at them.

Wanda did the only thing she could think of in the heat of the moment. Her hands tensed, her energy flooded her veins. A force field encircled the Avengers. She'd never made one so intense in her life and her knees shook from the amount of strength involved. The cave roof began to splinter as her force field pushed against it. The Avengers were stunned, having had braced themselves for intense gunfire.

"Wanda, you're hurting yourself!" Steve raised his voice above the hollow pounding sound of the steady gunfire. Wanda ignored him. She was the only one who could hold off the attack for as long as possible. 

Wanda's arms shook. She felt the bullets hitting the field, the sensation running down her arms. The pain became excruciating and she couldn't hold it up anymore. With a cry, she dropped on the floor, scraping her hands and knees. A final surge of energy flung towards the entrance of the cave, knocking out all of the shooters simultaneously.

She was only vaguely aware of the events that took place afterwards. She felt Vision lift her in his strong arms. She felt a sharp stinging feeling on her one knee especially, and her hands were moist with blood. Blurry images of the others fighting off the shooters occasionally came into eyeshot. The bright light of day shone in her face and knew they all were safely outside the cave. Only then did she allow herself to fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this next chapter! There's a Buckynat flashback you all might like ;) Xx

Wanda awoke later on the jet that was quietly humming it's way back to New York. She got her bearings; she was in a bed in the back of the jet. Her hands and knees were bandaged up. Her arms throbbed from the amount of energy she had exerted. Her head felt like cotton and she was immensely drowsy. Vision seemed to appear out of nowhere, at her side, sensing her return to conciousness.

"How do you feel?" His low, sweet voice brought her around to full consciousness.

"Dizzy. Did they get that armour thing?" She rubbed her temples with her fingers, wondering just how hard she had fallen.

"It's being assessed in the back right now."

"What happened? I feel like I missed a lot," Wanda said, propping herself up slightly. She quickly lowered herself back down onto the pillow.

"Well, it seems the locals located Hydra and sent them to us. They were less than receptive about Mister Stark coming." Vision sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"I'm sure you are familiar with his past?"

"All too well," Wanda said, with slight heat.

"His bombs exploded large portions of their town several years ago. As you can imagine, they did not ever want to see or hear of Mister Stark again."

Wanda said nothing for a long moment. She understood how the civilians must have felt. She too had harboured resentment against Tony for years. Only recently had she moved on and seen that Tony's actions in the past were not reflective of who he was.

"How are the others?" She wanted to know.

Vision thought a moment. Finally he said, "They've been better."

\----

Steve was stiff , as he looked over at Tony. Tony was texting Pepper Potts, seemingly unfazed by the previous events of the day. Steve often wondered what went on in his head. Tony always reacted to situations differently than what Steve anticipated.

The locals of the town had blatantly made their point; Avengers, especially Tony, were unwelcome. They had joined Hydra on the raid in the cave. The Avengers had met resistance from civilians before, but this was the first time that the civilians had thrashed out, supporting Hydra.

Steve was well aware of Tony's past. The depth of it he didn't know, but he knew Tony sold and designed weapons for years. He knew Tony had some parenting issues, growing up, as well. According to others, Howard Stark had been a less than satisfactory parent. It was difficult for Steve to comprehend that his friend Howard was the father to Tony, but the parallels between Tony and his father were uncannily obvious. He saw so much of Howard in Tony, and that both interested and concerned him.

\----

The plane touched down at Avengers Tower that night and Wanda was whisked away for a final examination. Natasha and Sharon swiftly retreated to Natasha's bedroom.

"You're really doing this." It wasn't a question; Sharon already knew the answer.

"I don't have a choice," was all Natasha said. She packed her 'essential items'; about twenty different kinds of weapons.

"They're going to notice you're gone, what do you want me to say?" Sharon asked, perching on the foot of Natasha's bed. "They'll ask me, they see us talking all the time."

Natasha turned around from packing. "Don't tell them," she matter-of-factly replied. "Make up something. Or don't reply at all. Say you don't know. Anything."

Sharon nodded quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because a man is being tortured—"

"Why are you really doing this?" Sharon rephrased.

Natasha hesitated a moment. Sharon waited. Natasha drew in a breath and spoke carefully. "James trained me in the Red Room. We...grew close. He's been brainwashed and tortured so many times. He deserves to be free of that, he deserves a life." Natasha snapped her bag shut, ready to leave.

"What are you going to do? Bring him back here?" Sharon arched an eyebrow. "He's a known assaisan. Hell, he tried to kill Nick Fury. Nick won't let him past the front door."

"I'll decide once I see what kind of condition he's in. I'll keep in contact with you. Don't tell Steve, whatever you do." She stressed the urgency of it. Natasha didn't want to keep a secret from Steve but she couldn't handle worrying about him as well as Bucky.

Sharon could not supress her confliction on her face. Half of her argued that this would be a large shock to everyone when Natasha brought him back. She also understood the grave seriousness of it. Sharon fidgeted with the duvet on the bed.

Natasha came over to Sharon and squeezed her hand gently. "Just hide it from Steve as long as you can. I'll contact you as soon as possible."

With that, the Black Widow vainished out the door.

\----

_James metal hand was cold on her waist, but reassuring. Natasha was lost in his eyes, her fingers trailing through his hair, inhaling his scent of leather. He touched her pale cheek with his metal fingertips, his breath warm and gentle on her face. He pulled her tightly against him, her waist straddled against his. A tingle ran down Natasha's spine, feeling secure in his snug grip. His long hair brushed against her shoulder as he pressed a kiss on her neck, sending electricity through Natasha's veins. Natasha felt entirely disconnected from the world, a gentle sigh escaping her lips, shutting her eyes, shutting out the pain of the events of the day. She tangled her fingers in his hair, knotting the strands among her fingers, and their lips met. She shoved a passionate kiss onto his lips, sinking deeply into it, as if she had no oxygen and he was her air. Bucky lifted her, cradling her in his strong arms, never breaking their kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist—_

"Natasha."

Natasha looked over, sharply. One of the mechanics at the airfield looked at her imploringly. Natasha realised she must have gotten completely lost in thought while he was fixing the engine.

"I said you can take off," he repeated. "You are good to go."

Natasha chastised herself for slipping away in her mind, to memories she should have buried long ago. She sat down in the pilots' seat and flicked several switches.

"You never saw me, correct?" She informed him. The mechanic drew in a breath and agreed. He climbed out of the plane.

Natasha started the engine.

\----  
Where is Natasha? Steve thought. It was nightfall and the agent was nowhere to be seen. Tony had told Steve to relax, Natasha was perfectly fine wherever the hell she may be. Steve was still concerned, unable to surpass or shake off the feeling that she had done something on her own, a mission perhaps. Steve asked among the Avengers at the tower and they all gave the same reply; they had no idea where she was.

Steve found Sharon in the kitchen, making tea. She looked up as he came in.

"Have you seen Nat?"

Sharon tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and dropped a tea bag into her mug of hot water. "I can't say I have."

Steve paused, his hand on the doorknob. Something was off. Steve often was labelled as 'naive' by the fellow Avengers, but he always had had a strong sense of when something wasn't right. The others constantly underestimated his ability to spot a liar. At that moment, Tony came in and gave Sharon and Steve an inquisitive gaze.

"Something...going on?" Tony wanted to know, as he poured himself a glass of scotch. Neither Sharon nor Steve made any remark as to his unusual amount of drinking lately. That was for another time. Sharon clasped her warm mug in her hands and stared evenly at Steve.

"I have no idea where she is, Steve." Sharon took a sip of tea. It burned her tongue.

Steve replied in a low voice, "You're lying to me."

Tony poured himself another drink, downing it in one go.

"I'm not lying to you, my god," Sharon tartly answered.

"Of course you know where Nat is, you two have been talking constantly these past few weeks," Steve said. His fingers gripped the door handle.

This goddamn team and all their goddamn secrets and problems, Tony thought, setting his glass down on the marble countertop with a clink. The alcohol was making his mind a little foggier, but it didn't sedate his agitation.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Sharon said to Steve.

"Would you?" Tony interjected. He met Sharon's eyes, straight on. "Because it seems like lately communication has been seriously lacking."

"Of course I would, don't be absurd," Sharon sharply stated.

Steve felt that Tony's remark was directly pointed towards him, about the incident with the train. "How many times do I have to say, it was a rushed choice but the only good one?"

"Hey, I wasn't calling you out on it. Stop being so overly defensive," Tony snapped, pouring himself another drink.

"When every negative and pass aggressive thing you say is targeted at me, it's hard not to feel a little defensive." Steve gave Tony a cold look.

"Both of you need to step back," Sharon intercepted, putting her foot down. "Tony, put that damn bottle away. Steve, go upstairs. Now."

They didn't say anything for a long moment. Sharon gave them both a look that mimicked the coldness of the Arctic. Steve's eyes turned on her for a long second and it was easy to see that he was aware that she knew where Natasha was. He gave Tony one final stare before leaving.

Tony resignedly put the alcohol away. Sharon shook her head, her hair brushing against her arms and back as she did so. "You should see a therapist, Tony. It's getting worse."

Tony refused, saying good night and staggering, more or less, away.

Sharon let out a deep exhale and took a sip of tea.

\----

Natasha felt flakes of snow settle in her hair as she climbed out of her plane. She looked around, reintroducing herself to the country she called home for all those years.

"я вернулся," she murmured to herself. She looked down at her watch. James wouldn't last for more than a few more hours, by the looks of it from that one photograph. Her entire mission was based off one photograph. Natasha sucked in her breath, briskly.

She loaded her ammo into her handgun with a click and started to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, I've been really busy. But here is chapter 3!

Sharon didn't want to keep the secret but she also didn't want to disobey Natasha's direct orders. She could feel the team's disapproval, the silent looks. They knew that she knew where Natasha was. Sharon tucked away into her bedroom, sank onto her bed and picked up the phone. Her fingers knew what numbers to type even before she realised it.

"Aunt Peggy?"

A voice, gentle and familiar answered, "Sharon, dear?"

Relief surged through Sharon, hearing her aunt's voice. "Hi. How are you?" She asked with a hint of concern. 

"Better than you are, from the sounds of it." Sharon faintly smiled. Her aunt was always so perceptive. "What's wrong, darling?"

Sharon exhaled slowly. She didn't want to overwhelm Peggy by unloading all of what had been going on lately, so she deemed it best to stick to the biggest issue at hand. "I need your advice."

"God knows I have plenty of that."

Sharon chose her words with care. "I was trusted with information and sworn to confidentiality. I just know everyone is pissed at me and worried. I don't know what to do. Should I tell them?"

"Can you tell me what it is? Is it to do with Steve?" Peggy said the word 'Steve' with extra concern.

Sharon bit her lip. What the hell, she thought. Might as well tell her, she has a right to know. "Not exactly Steve...It's to do with Bucky Barnes. Barnes isn't dead, Peggy. He didn't die back in the 1940's."

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. Sharon prayed she hadn't put her aunt into shock. 

"James is still alive." It was a whisper of disbelief, with a touch of relief. Peggy switched to briskness. "What's happened to him?"

"He was captured by Hydra, frozen for years, let out on missions occasionally and then Hydra wiped his mind and froze him again. He was a Hydra assassin. He killed-"

"Howard and Maria Stark, didn't he?" Peggy's voice hinted at the fact she had suspected it for years. "We knew it was a Hydra assassin. Someone fast, a better marksman than anyone else the world had seen. I know only a few people who could shoot like James was able to..." She trailed off, and Sharon suspected that Peggy was thinking back to the missions back in the 1940's with the handsome young soldier. "What's going on with him now?"

"He's been captured again by some people and one of ours went to go get him. Without orders." Sharon diverted 'trigger words', such as Natasha, Russia, and Hydra, from getting picked up on the system, in case anyone was listening. 

"Does anyone know?"

"Just me."

"Keep quiet. They'll only go looking and get in where they don't belong." Peggy's reply was definite. 

"They'll hate me for it," Sharon resignedly murmured. 

"Sometimes secrets benefit others in the long run," Peggy answered. "If the person I think went after him, they've got it entirely under control."

\----

Natasha knew where to find Bucky. She had vague memories of the place he was hidden, memories that haunted her constantly. To go back would be torture, but she knew Bucky as undergoing every form of hell. All she needed was a way to get in. She could break in, but the guards were everywhere, and heavily armed. She didn't want to risk it. Instead, she decided she needed to punch a free ticket in. 

It didn't take her long to find the small shop. She swung open the door, the bells tinkling. An attractive woman, displaying immense cleavage, stood up from behind the counter. Natasha walked to the counter and asked in Russian where Evan Zuit was.

The girl, examining her long red nails, gestured behind Natasha. Natasha turned around and saw that the man himself was right behind her, inches away. Natasha resisted the urge to be startled.

Evan was tall and thin, not much older than Natasha, with an interesting face and wide eyes. God only knew what those eyes had seen. His hands intrigued Natasha, as he had freakishly long fingers. Natasha, despite herself, trusted him. She had known him for years and was counting on his ego to set her plan in motion. He tiled his head at Natasha.

"Hey Nat." He said, recognising her. "You speak any English now?"

"Yes."

"Why did you wish to see me?" 

"We need to talk." Natasha folded her arms, staring at him squarely although her towered over her.

"Very well. This way." He gestured her through a small door in the wood panels, leading to a large study room. Natasha cut to the chase.

"What is Hydra doing to James Barnes?" She demanded, as he poured himself a drink in a crystal glass.

"Oh they said you might come." Evan took a sip from the glass. "If I don't do as they say, which is keep you away, then I'll be killed."

"I'll deal with them for you. Now, I know where he is, but I need help getting in."

If someone asked Evan what his business is, he would say, 'Give and take.'. He had no loyalties to either good or bad and would give information to whoever gave him the most in return. 

"What will you give me?" He wanted to know.

"A private 747 jet for you and your next hooker to fly in," Natasha curtly replied.

He was sold. "What do you need, M'Lady?" 

"Blueprints to the Hydra facility on the outskirts of town, and a way in."

"That shouldn't be hard," Evan said in reply, flipping open his laptop. 

"Evan, be honest with me. What are they doing to James?" Natasha knew that Evan must have heard something about it. Evan's personal motto could be, 'I hear, see and know every dirty secret'. 

Evan's fingers tapped on the keys to his computer, busily. He paused long enough to reach in the drawer next to him and pass her a file.

"Careful," he said. "You might not want to open it."  
\----

That night, Maria Hill unlocked the door to Nick Fury's apartment building, clutching the file in her other hand. She was the only other person who had custody of a key to his apartment. 

Most people expected Nick Fury to live in a large, modern apartment building. On the contrary, his tiny apartment was cosy and comfortable, with fluffy carpets and overstuffed chairs. Maria found him lounging in his chair, reading and listening to classical music on an old Victrola. 

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but something has come up." 

"Let me guess, the world is blowing up again." Nick sounded tired. 

"No actually. But we have a development on Project Rebirth," Maria replied. 

Nick's attention was caught. He lifted the needle off the record. "What kind of development?"

"It's completed and can be used when you deem right," Maria said, passing him the folder. Nick looked it over. "Although I suggest, Sir, we only use it if it's absolutely necessary."

"From the looks of it, it's going to be." Nick sat back, casting the folder onto the tabletop beside him. "How's Project Flowers going?"

"Ready for motion."

"Good. I'll give you the text when to set everything in motion. Is our patient receptive of what we plan to do?"

"Very much so, Sir."

\----

"Damn," Wanda whispered, burning her hand on the teapot, the next morning. Her flesh began to tingle and turn red, where it had brushed against the piping hot metal. She hastily set down the teapot and ran her hand under cold water. 

A voice echoed from behind her, "Are you alright?"

Wanda spun around, water dripping off her hand onto the tile floor. Vision stood, looking concerned.

"How did you know-"

"I was walking by." He stepped forward. "You have hurt yourself."

"It was an accident, I was making tea and burnt my hand," Wanda explained, putting her hand back under the cold water. It stung awfully and looked atrocious. 

Vision located the First Aid kit and took Wanda's arm, leading her to the table. She rested her hand outwards and he skilfully began to apply a cream on her burn mark. 

"You're quite good at this," Wanda remarked, watching him closely.

"Hmm, yes. When Mr. Stark uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S into me, it turned out the AI had a some knowledge about medical care." 

Wanda nodded. It was difficult to comprehend that Vision had once been a computer program, and now he was an actual life form.

Vision seemed troubled. "Miss Maximoff, do I trouble you?"

"No, why?" Wanda asked, surprised.

"You know that I'm not a human being. Are you disturbed by that, in any way?" His intelligent eyes looked over at her, as he applied a small bandage to her burn. 

"I don't honestly care what you were before," Wanda replied. Her fingers curled around his. "You're a wonderful person and I like you the way you are."

Vision looked at the young woman in front of him, the first human to have ever accepted him. Everyone else had viewed him as separate from them, but Wanda had been unafraid of him, curious and kind. 

She was so unlike anyone else.

\----

The van pulled up to the gates of the Hydra facility. It was nightfall, a gentle snow cascading down. Evan drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Natasha, in costume, lay on the floor in the backseat. She stared up at the ceiling of the van, listening and waiting. 

Evan drove over to the guard at the gate and flashed an ID, casually. "Gonna let me though, guys? I got people to see in here."

Natasha heard one of the guards unlock the gate. Evan rolled up the window and glanced back at Natasha.

"It's go time."

\----


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha lay back, staring at the ceiling to the van, listening to it rumble along the gravel driveway. Her pulse was quick, in anticipation and most of all, fear. She wasn't worried about breaking in, she wasn't fearful of being caught. She was fearful of what Hydra was doing to Bucky. Bucky would no doubt be unstable and Natasha was afraid to find out just how unstable he really was. One photograph and a written report was barely enough to cover what they must be doing to him.

The car lurched to a halt. Evan whispered, "It's go time, Nat."

Natasha drew in one long, deep breath, collecting herself completely. She silently opened the car door and rolled out onto the driveway, sliding herself under one of the numerous unmarked vans that were strewn about the driveway. She dug her fingers into the gravel and listened for any movement.

There were three guards at the door. They shouted something at Evan, who calmly and casually called them over and started talking to him. Natasha heard bits and pieces of the conversation, about how Evan was funding them, helping them, and so on. He truly was a good distraction. Natasha stealthily climbed out from under the car and slipped over to the main doorway the guards had been in front of. 

Once inside, it was far easier to hide when agents passed by. Most security detail was outside, which gave Natasha a much larger advantage inside. 

The building on the outside looked impeccable, but inside replicated a prison, a dark, dank prison. Metal doors, ancient metal floors, no windows. It turned out the 'windows' on the outside were painted on. Natasha was as silent and skilful as a cat stalking it's prey. 

She crept along one hallway, seemingly deserted. She heard suddenly footsteps behind her, thumping against the metal floor. Natasha thought fast and tucked herself into the nearest room she could reach in time. It was a dressing room of sorts, where the agents change into their official work garb. Natasha darted behind a stack of clothing, waiting for whoever was behind her in the hallway to now be ahead of her.

No such luck. The door to the room swung open and the florescent lights flickered on. It was a young boy, nervous looking and clearly new. Natasha held her breath, praying he wouldn't look behind the clothing stack.

Yet again, no such luck.

\----

Steve knew he should be sleeping at this hour of the night. He hadn't been able to sleep in days. Something kept badgering his mind.

Maybe it's all these disagreements with Tony, he mused. The arguments always plagued him afterwards, with confusion more than anything else. The world now was so, so different than what he had known. It didn't even seem like he had a job anymore. Everything, every action had to be monitored. Tony had insisted it was for the greater good, that people in higher power organising things as a committee was better than just randomly jumping into missions. 

Steve's trust had vanished after Project Insight and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. He no longer trusted committees to make calls. He wanted to protect and save people. That was his goal. Committees seemed to deal with civilian casualties as unimportant to them, just numbers on a board. They were so focused on the big picture, they forgot to look closely at what the picture was made of; in this case, innocent lives. 

Steve hated to admit it, but he also was having trouble trusting Tony. He knew he had a past with arms dealing, but he had no idea what the depth of it was. Part of Steve was immensely curious. He knew that he would always have trouble trusting him if he never knew exactly what he had done.

Steve quietly descended the staircase to the computer in one of the many office rooms. He sat down and typed Tony Stark into the S.H.I.E.L.D database. Some files were encrypted, others were available to read. Steve paused. Did he really want to read about Tony's past?

Steve clicked on the first file.

\----

The boy saw Natasha and his eyes conveyed his alarm. Her mind thought quickly.

"I'm trying to find my keys," Natasha said, sliding her hands around the floor, to act as though she was frantically looking.

"You work here?" The boy stumbled.

"I'm new here," Natasha said. She smiled sweetly, and the boy instantly fell into her web. He handed her a Hydra vest.

"You can look for your keys later. Put this on so the general's don't get angry at us." The boy's pager buzzed. The boy quickly pulled on his Hydra vest and Natasha did the same, grabbing the nearest one. "We have to go down. They need backup."

"Backup for what?" She casually asked, zipping her vest. 

"The Soldier is going rouge again," the boy replied. With that, he vanished out of the room and down the hall. Natasha followed suit, alert and taking in the words he said.

There were dozens of soldiers on the base but was only one Soldier.

\----

"Steven."

Steve looked up, sharply. Vision had phased through the wall and was watching him read the documents.

"I would not do that, Steven," Vision told him.

"What choice did I have?" Steve replied, anger creeping into his voice. He had read the documents, read the files. What Tony had done in that past mortified Steve. The money he had made from people dying. To think, only a few years ago, he would have been fighting to stop Tony from the arms dealing.

"You could have looked past whatever concerns you had about Tony," Vision placidly answered. He came over to the desk and peered at the news article on the screen, all about a bombing funded by Tony.

"Did you know about this?" Steve demanded, pointing at the screen.

"I knew some things about it," Vision dismissively said. "I know who Tony is now though. He's a good man, Steve."

"He agreed to make weapons for people, weapons that kill thousands of people," Steve shook his head. "How could he do this?"

"He didn't know any better, Steven," Vision said, his tone attempting to calm Steve.

"Was he brainwashed or something? Because I am damn sure he knew what he was doing," Steve snapped, heat flooding his face. Vision was gazing at him quietly.

"Knew what?" A voice came from behind Steve. He swung the chair around to see Tony, standing there, perplexed. Tony advanced forward and saw the file pulled up on the screen. His lips parted but he said nothing for a long moment.

"What are you reading that for?" Tony wanted to know, accusingly. 

Steve stood up. "I couldn't work with you or trust you unless I knew about you."

"That isn't me," Tony spat, gesturing at the screen. Steve noticed that Tony smelled slightly of alcohol. 

"I had to know, Tony," was all Steve said in reply.

Tony swallowed, his throat dry in fury. "You had to know? Is that your excuse? Seriously? You HAD to know? You didn't have to know, Rogers, so stop pretending to be noble for doing that."

Steve tried to keep himself contained. "I just wanted to know."

Steve's face conveyed too much. He wouldn't be able to look at Tony again, not in the same way. He saw a man who had killed people for money. Tony met Steve's eyes and knew this. A wave of bitterness crossed over Tony. 

"You know something, Rogers? You call yourself a hero but all you really are is a laboratory experiment. You act like you have a higher moral code than anyone else just because you are 'Captain America'. You pried into things that weren't yours to look at and say you 'had to'."

Steve was going steadily more and more angry. "How was I ever supposed to trust you Tony? You were an enigma to me. I wanted to look you up because I wanted to know if you were prone to doing anything I needed to keep an eye out for, on the battleground. I needed to know if I could trust you."

Tony looked over at Vision who was saying nothing and looking at the floor, as if it required upmost attention. Tony turned back to Steve and laughed bitterly, in disgust. "All those battles we fought together meant nothing to you?"

Steve said nothing in answer.

Tony shook his head. "I did shitty things, but it was because I had a Stark legacy to uphold. Sorry if you can't wrap your little blonde, righteous head around that. My dad never talked to me while I grew up and was assassinated when I was a teenager. Everyone turned to me to carry on the name. I did what had to be done." 

"Are you always going to blame what you did on Howard?" Steve shot, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Well, Howard did always love you more than me, so of course you'll stick up for him." Tony rolled his eyes.

Steve folded his arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tony said, "You know damn well what I mean."

Steve took a step forward and felt Tony's breath on his face. It hitched slightly as he glared at him.

"One of these days," Tony coldly remarked. "I'll take up your offer on putting on the suit and going a few rounds."

"I look forward to it," Steve answered, his voice as sharp as a knife and just as deadly.

Vision finally raised his voice. "Both of you need to calm yourselves."

Steve gave Tony one final stare before turning and shutting the laptop. He stalked out of the room, leaving Tony and Vision.

"Do not fight him, Tony. What he did was wrong, but the tensions are high as it is. Do not make them worse," Vision advised Tony, quietly.

"One day I just want to punch him in his perfect teeth," Tony admitted. 

"Please Tony, keep yourself away from any path that may bring you to a situation like that," were Vision's parting words. He left just as quietly as he had appeared.

Tony stood alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha walked the cold steel hallway, her gaze focused and ahead. Several Hydra agents in passing looked at her curiously, but Natasha exercised one of the most important agent tools; act like you are one of them.

She kept her head down as she followed the young agent down a swirling staircase into the basement. With each step, Natasha's heart sunk. She vaguely remembered this place as a child, she hadn't been older than five. She remembered a tight hand on her arm as she was lead down these stairs, a sharp voice telling her to be silent.

The boy unlocked a heavy lead door and swung it open. It was a small room, with a cluster of agents huddled in, watching a computer monitor. Natasha tucked into the back of the crowd.

One of the agents briskly said in Russian to all the agents, "The Soldier is rouge again. Put him back down."

"Where did he escape to?" One asked.

"He's still down here. Defend yourselves but try to avoid being lethal. He's our most precious weapon."

Natasha tried to soothe the anger bubbling inside of herself. They spoke of James as a weapon, not even a human. At the same time, she was not surprised; they had always treated herself as such. She swallowed back her disgust.

The agents split up. Natasha was relieved that the agents were allowed to go solo. She couldn't be hindered with another agent becide her.

It was quiet as she crept around. The basement was massive, spanning the entire mansion, full of pipes, ducts, and hidden exits. Natasha knew she had to find the Winter Soldier before the others. She closed her eyes and focused.

Winter Soldier was unlike any other agent she'd ever seen or fought. He was so different from James Barnes, Natasha always thought of them as separate humans. James Barnes was the man she had fallen in love with years ago, an innocent man who was manipulated and used. Winter Soldier was a brainwashed Hydra agent; he couldn't think for himself, he was programmed to do one thing: kill.

Winter Soldier was as light on his feet as Natasha was, as lethal as a loaded gun. Natasha crouched next to an air conditioner pipe and listened to it hum as she tried to think where he would go. He was still under control by the brainwashing so he wouldn't be trying to leave, so much as he would be trying to fight someone. Natasha's agent instinct was alert. She could feel herself being watched. One thing she had been taught as a child was that an agent's instincts were far better than any weapon. Natasha felt on her stomach that the Winter Soldier was nearby.

Natasha needed to draw him out. He was hiding, more than likely, waiting for someone to pounce on. What would get his attention? The brainwashing would have blotted out most of his memories; his friendship with Steve, his intimacy with her, his war days. Surely there was one thing that slipped through the cracks of the brainwashing, a tucked away memory that would get him curious but not immediately attack.

Natasha suddenly began to hum.

\----

"Hi Tony," Pepper Potts said, her smile strained.

Tony looked up from his computer, where he had been religiously working on some new program. "Hi honey. How was the speech in Norway?"

Pepper was deeply uncomfortable and it was apparent. "Uh, good. It was good. People are going to invest even more stock in Stark Industries."

Tony sensed something was wrong. He pushed his chair back from the desk. Pepper sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Something...wrong?" Tony asked.

Pepper ran her hands down her skirt and pulled at the hemline. "Can we talk, Tony?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Tony replied.

"I mean, talk talk. About us."

"Pepper, what's going on?" Tony was confused and trepidation came over him.

"I don't think we are compatible any more, Tony," Pepper burst out. "I'm extremely busy working at managing a multi million dollar business, you are invested in the Avengers. We barely see each other as it is."

Tony didn't know what to say. Pepper avoided eye contact. He was so stunned he didn't even know what to say or how to react.

"Um...sure, Pepper. We can...do that. Break up." Tony tried to ignore the throbbing sensation in his head.

Pepper nodded, silent for a long moment. "Thank you for understanding, Tony." She rose, turning and leaving.

Tony began to feel the symptoms of a panic attack coming on. His hands started shaking, he felt cold as ice, dizzy and like he was unable to breathe. His trembling hands gripped the desk and he tried to catch his breath.

Pepper had been his rock, the woman who had always been there, pulling him out of a dark and dangerous pit. Tony had never felt so alone in his entire life as he did just then. Even Natasha, who had always helped keep him together, was missing. His balance was thrown, his ship sinking.

Tony put his head in his hands and shut his eyes.

\----

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain and washed the spider out  
Out came the sun and dried up all the rain  
And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again  
I know nothin' stays the same  
But if you're willing to play the game  
It's comin' around again."

Natasha's voice was sweet and low, echoing around the metal shafts. She remembered every words of the song, even after all of those years. They were etched in her mind. It was the first English song she had ever heard. James had taught it to her. For a very short time, he had been at the same base as she was, being trained as well. They had shared a room. Natasha recalled the cold nights in their bedroom which was more or less a cell, James stroking her hair and singing the song. It was one of the few times Natasha ever had felt peace in her whole adolescence.

She heard footsteps, too light to be any of the other agents. Natasha skittered amount the pipes, closer to the sound, still singing softly.

Leather and rubber boots with metal buckles came into view. Natasha slid out from behind the pipes, finding herself only feet away from Winter Soldier.

He was so different from the last time she'd seen him on that highway a year ago. His hair was long, uncombed. His eyes were dark and intense, cold and unfeeling. Through his thin and worn shirt, Natasha could see the outline of his muscles. His metal arm was larger, stronger than it has been the last time she'd seen him. He was in every aspect, the most lethal he had ever been.

Also the most vulnerable and pathetic he had ever been.

Natasha kept singing quietly, repeating the lyrics over and over, in both Russian and English. Her heart was in her throat but she kept her voice completely steady. He was not attacking, just standing and listening.

It was completely still. Natasha locked her dry lips and waited for him to react in some way. He continued to stand, emotionless.

Abruptly, he lunged at Natasha. She drew in a sharp breath and deflected his blow. He muttered something not understandable in Russian, and began head-on attacking her. Natasha swung into action, kicking him in the knees, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

He rolled over and grabbed her ankle, in one swift motion, throwing her on the ground next to him. She swung around, throwing herself across him, straddling his chest with her thighs. Out of her sleeve, she yanked out a pair of handcuffs, built for someone as strong as the Soldier. She managed to clip them on and pinned his arms above him. The upper ground was clearly marked, and she had it.

The Soldier struggled beneath her, feeling her breath on his face. Something was struggling to make a connection in his mind. She was so familiar; the curve of her lips, her arched cheekbones, her silky skin, her glossy hair, her deadly stare. He resisted the urge to fight her for a moment, silently staring.

Natasha dug a small device out of her other sleeve, keeping it out of sight from him. She leaned forward, her chest pressed against his. She felt his heartbeat quicken, felt him tense up slightly at her physical closeness. She sank her lips onto his, deeply kissing him. He didn't move and didn't react, as he processed it. Natasha seized the chance, injecting him with the fluid inside the tiny device she held in her palm. He went completely limp, his eyes drooping shut. Natasha crawled off him.

He was sound asleep. Natasha yanked him aside, into her hiding place. With any luck, his brainwashing would be worn off when he woke up.

Until then she has to hide and wait.

\----

Maria Hill walked into Nick Fury's office, holding her cell phone tightly in her hand. He noticed her at once.

"Her condition is not improving. I suggest we begin Operation Rebirth," Maria firmly said.

Nick eyed her for a moment. "Make the call. Operation Flowers and Rebirth are in motion."

Maria nodded and dialled a number into her cell phone.

\----

Steve's phone rang, rousing him from his absent thoughts. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"This is Maria Hill. I'm so sorry to say this, but...Peggy Carter has passed on."

Steve set the phone down slowly, in disbelief.

\----


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! So I've been seriously digging a new fic lately and I want to give it a shout out, because it's bloody brilliant. It brings Peggy Carter into the modern day and she's a busy girl, solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes! It's so creative and the plot is thick and twisting. Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6886480/chapters/15711058   
> If you want me to give your fic a shout out, leave a comment and I'd be happy to! Now, happy reading!

The news of Peggy Carter's death flooded S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and Avengers Tower. Tony was stunned when he was told the news and quickly excused himself thereafter. Sharon openly gave way to tears and went to her room. Steve didn't cry. He was too numb, too heartbroken. He couldn't feel anything. Agents offered condolences and he nodded and weakly stumbled a reply, feeling as though this was a horrific nightmare.

He remembered the dance he never gave Peggy. The life they never got to have together. Their one kiss they shared that had given him the courage to face the impossible. The fact that he never would get to live a life with her. And now, she had passed on and Steve would have to face the rest of his life without her.

The very thought made his heart shatter.

Tony murmured a word of kindness to him, when he saw Steve. For a moment, the hostility between them diminished.

The funeral was that Sunday.

\----

Bucky Barnes opened his eyes and saw a plain white ceiling. Panic overcame him as he wondered where he was and how he'd gotten there. It took a moment to register; this was a hotel room.

Natasha came out of the bathroom, having just bathed, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She was startled and relieved to see Bucky awake.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked, with curiosity, gazing at the scantily dressed woman in front of him.

He doesn't remember me, Natasha thought. "Agent Natasha Romanoff. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Does that name sound familiar?" She carefully asked. 

Somewhere in his mind that sounded like he'd heard of it before. "Sort of."

Natasha ran a brush through her long red hair. Bucky had never seen a woman so beautiful before and was transfixed.

"We're going to keep you safe," Natasha told him.

Bucky wanted to trust this woman but he held back. Decades of training taught him that. "How did you get me here?"

"I knocked you out with an injection which converted your mind to my brainwashing, which got you to follow my orders and escape. Then it was just some cognitive recalibration, once we got out."

"What?"

"I hit you really hard on the head." Natasha's lips formed a tiny smirk.

"So where am I right now?"

"A hotel room in Moscow. I was going to let you wake up before heading back to New York." Her eyes looked him up and down. "You can trust me."

Bucky felt unusually calm. He felt as though he knew her, and her presence was reassuring. Something told him to trust her. He'd never in (what he could recall) of his life, trusted anyone. He drew in a soft breath.

"You'll get me out of here?"

\----

"Exactly how do you want the funeral prepared, Sir?" Maria inquired, sitting across from Nick Fury who was at his desk. She pulled out a notepad.

"Fancy. Elegant. Honourable. Whatever you would do for me."

"I'd bury you in a shallow hole and take your insurance money," Maria said briskly, a touch of teasing in her voice.

Nick laughed. "I trust your judgement will make the funeral seem...realistic as possible."

"Of course."

\----

Natasha slid into the leather pilots' seat, tucking the headset over her curled hair. Bucky hesitantly slid in the seat next to her. He was as cautious as an animal being stalked, his eyes darting about and keeping a considerable distance from Natasha.

Natasha tried to keep herself stoic. Bucky didn't know her or remember her, even though she remembered and knew him. Her mind brought back images of them both fervently kissing, tangling each other in their arms, before being dragged away for missions. She looked over at the frightened man next to her.

Maybe one day, in a daydream, in a nightmare, he'd remember her.

\----

Sam Wilson arrived back to the Avengers Tower, from a mission in Thailand. He's been assigned to free a group of hostages from an airport. He rarely got sent on solo missions, but he had worked for years with the army and knew what to do in situations like that. He was worn out and exhausted to the bone; even with his army training, hostage situations were stressful and intense. He'd freed them all and brought the attackers into the maximum security prison. It was a successful mission, all around. He was still forlorn however; Sharon had texted him that Peggy Carter had passed away. Sam barely knew Peggy, but her work had inspired him and gave him immense respect for her.

The moment his plane touched down on the Avengers runway, he saw a familiar blonde woman coming to greet him. It was Sharon; Sam was pleased to see her. He exited the airplane and was face to face with her.

She looked tired and her eyes were red from tears, but her eyes did brighten at the sight of him.

"Hi Sam," Sharon said, fondness in her voice.

Sam returned it and asked how she was doing.

"Better now that you're here," was all Sharon replied, squeezing his arm. They began to walk indoors. "How was the mission?"

"It went smoothly." He opened the front door for her, ever the gentleman.

"I'm so glad." She flashed a genuine smile. They walked to the elevator and hit the button for the upper floor.

"I'm sorry to hear about your aunt. She was a remarkable woman."

"I already miss her," Sharon's voice dropped and she quickly went inside the elevator. Sam joined her.

Sharon added,"You're invited to the funeral. She wrote a letter before she died, making arrangements for her funeral. She asked for you by name."

Sam was surprised; he'd only met Peggy once, briefly. Everyone at the hospital said Peggy was forgetting people and names, but Peggy yet again had proved the cynics wrong.

"I'd be honoured to come," Sam replied.

Sharon looked relieved. "Thank you."

The elevator doors opened.

\----

Steve stared out the window at the rain which was pelting down. Night had fallen; the next day was Peggy's funeral. On top of everything else, Natasha was still missing. He suspected that she was okay; if she was in trouble, Sharon, who knew where Natasha was, would have said something.

There was a knock at the door. Steve turned and saw Sharon in the doorway. In her hand was an envelope.

"Hi Steve. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"No, not at all. Come in."

Sharon joined him at the window and passed him the envelope. "Aunt Peggy wrote this letter for a few of her closest friends and family. I thought you might like to read it. It's her last thing she ever wrote." Sharon's eyes were filling with tears again and she quickly excused herself from him and left.

Steve stood alone again, holding in his hand the last words Peggy had ever penned. His fingers carefully opened the envelope.

Darlings, If you are reading this, than I have already passed on. Don't mourn for me, I lived an incredible life and am so happy to have had such a wonderful closing chapter. I have been able to live through so many chapters with so many people. As Daniel, my husband who passed on several years ago, used to say, 'If you loved even one person, and made them happy, then you have lived an amazing life already.'. I have loved hundreds of people and I know I've had an amazing life. I couldn't be happier.

On the back of the page, Peggy had written some notes for several people.

_Sharon, my darling, never forget your value in this harsh world. People will try to take your heart and turn it into ice. Never let them. Always be you, the sweet, kind, generous, beautiful girl I know you are. In this male-dominated work industry, men will try to belittle you. Always be strong, never give in, hold your ground, and never be afraid to say, 'No', never be afraid to take a leap of faith. I love you, darling._

_Tony Stark...I remember helping to raise you. No matter what people say, Tony, you have a heart, one that's been hurt but still full of so much love. I know you feel lost and scared sometimes, but I know you will always do the right thing. Thank you for visiting me every Sunday night, they were always my favourite times. You never failed to make me laugh. Remember, love, you may feel like your world is crashing down, but you have the strength in you to rise above the rubble. Hugs and love to you. Xx_

_Bucky Barnes: Steve told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry the world has treated you like this. They always prey on the most innocent and pure. I know you are still the same man from the 1940s, the one who is loyal, compassionate, gentle and loving. You'll have nightmares haunt your mind, but you can control your thoughts. The only person who can control you, is you. Never forget, you may feel like you are in hell, but you are strong enough to manipulate the fire. Be strong, darling._

_Steve. I'm so sorry we didn't get to live a life together. I suppose it's true, we are parallel lines, always close but never together. I know you don't always agree with Tony, he's told me that. But you must understand, Tony may seem uncaring but he loves all of you Avengers, especially you, very much. Please don't go down the path I suspect you and him are going down.  
You still owe me a dance, darling. One day, we will dance and I'll finally be reunited with my right partner. Until then, I don't know what else to say, except that I love you more than life itself. I'll see you soon, darling. Xxx_

\----

Nick Fury came up to the glass window, overlooking the surgery room. He turned to Maria who was scribbling notes on a clipboard.

"Operation Rebirth is go."

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! <3


	7. Chapter 7

The funeral was over. It had been magnificent, with beautiful speeches, ornate flower arrangements, and it took place in a massive cathedral. Peggy was truly honoured in every way possible.

Steve said little to nothing. His speech was short and quick. The grief was unable able and he heard almost none of the speeches. Tony, surprisingly, gave a speech which was beautifully written and thoughtful. Steve was surprised. He had never realised how much Peggy had been in Tony's life. She'd helped raise him and he'd kept in close contact with her even after he had grown. Steve began to understand, as Tony's speech went on, the reason why Peggy had written that note for Tony. 

Steve stared at the stained glass windows, and the multi-coloured rays of light that cast in from them. The ache of Peggy leaving was indescribable. He sighed quietly and shut his eyes, trying to shut out the pain. He just wanted to tell Peggy again how much he loved her.

\----

Natasha shifted her gaze over to him. "James, I'm taking you to my safe house."

He looked nervous and on edge. "Your safe house?"

She and Bucky were in a beat up truck, rattling down an upstate New York highway. Bucky had shed his military garb and was in ratty jeans and a checkered shirt. Natasha followed suit, with jeans and a light t-shirt. Undercover came naturally to the both of them, a training instinct.

Natasha glanced over at Bucky who was in the passenger seat. God, he had only grown more handsome since the last time she's seen him. His long hair brushing across his face, his occasional and rare smile, his eyes which had seen unspeakable horrors but were still gentle and kindly. 

Bucky stole a look at Natasha. If only he could remember where he'd seen her. Everything about her presence was familiar, even down to her perfume which was the scent of roses. Her full lips, her mysterious eyes, her sultry voice that gave him chills every time she spoke. He still clung on to some apprehension however; plenty of people he thought he remembered as kind had reconditioned him and turn him into a weapon again. Still, something about her comforted his turbulent mind. The sight of her calmed him and left him in breathless awe.

The truck came to a stop at a tiny and secluded cabin in the middle of a dense forest. 

"Where are we?" Bucky cautiously inquired. He hesitantly got out of the truck.

"Somewhere in upstate New York," Natasha replied. "I'm not even sure where. It's the middle of nowhere. Which is good."

She jumped out of the truck, walking briskly up the gravel driveway towards the cabin. She unlocked it and strode in. Bucky paused at the doorway, his eyes scanning for any possible threat. Natasha came over towards him and held out her hand. A simple, simple gesture. Bucky took a deep breath and rested his hand in her's. It was frightening at first, as any physical contact made him claustrophobic. Natasha's hand was firm but soft and Bucky began to relax. He let her lead him into the cabin and briefly show him where the rooms were. 

Natasha ran a hand through her hair. "We'll be quite comfortable here for a while until we can figure out what to do."

"Thank you for helping me," Bucky's voice was faint, almost a whisper.

"Anything for a friend."

\----

Wanda stepped out of the bathtub, exhausted. Funerals always sapped her energy; it was always a reminder of Pietro. Funerals tend to be like that; we always think of our problems and lives during an event for someone else, she mused. She'd tried to keep her mind of Pietro, but by the end of the long funeral, Wanda had felt tears threatening. She had been more than eager to go back to Avengers Tower and hide in her room. 

Wanda realised that she'd been so lost in thought before her bath, she'd forgotten to grab her clothes. She headed into her room, her long hair dripping water on the carpet and floor. She slid on lacy panties and a bra, and was still rummaging for something to wear when Vision phased through the wall. Wanda muffled a shriek, clutching her clothes to her chest. Vision immediately looked stunned to see Wanda in a state of undress and didn't, for the first time in his life, know what to say. 

"Viz, what the hell?" Wanda demanded, pressing the clothes tighter across herself.

"I am so sorry, Miss Maximoff, I had no idea you were...undressed." Vision found his tongue. 

He doesn't know better, Wanda thought. She knew Vision was in no way a pervert, so she let it slide. "It's fine, Viz. Don't worry about it."

Wanda began to feel a strange heat come over her; here she was, half naked before a man she'd become more and more attracted to each day. Her pulse quickened, as did her breath. Vision's eyes, wise and intelligent, were cast upon her. She hadn't sent him away, she honestly didn't want him to leave. She'd been only growing more and more distressed, thinking about Pietro.

Wanda began to feel hungry, hungry for touching, for kissing, for attention. It was unusual for her to crave this so badly but it had been a long, emotional day. She just wanted to be lost in someone's embrace. 

Wanda let the clothing slide down her chest as she loosened her grip on it. Vision quickly turned to leave.

"Please—! Don't go," Wanda's voice changed from an exclamation to a whisper, a needy and longing whisper. Vision stopped and turned back to Wanda, perplexed. Surely she wanted privacy to change.

That was the furthest thing from Wanda's mind now. She drew closer to him, her bare feet stepping lightly on the fluffy carpet. Vision, unmoving, watched every move she made. 

Wanda tossed the clothing into a heap on the floor. She felt her heart in her throat as she stood there with nothing but the sheerest, most delicate lingerie on. Vision's eyes drifted from their eye-lock, to a fleeting look at her tiny and exquisite form. He continued to say nothing, his mind working like a machine trying to process how much beauty could be possessed by one woman. 

Wanda's fingers, almost trembling, touched his sweater, feeling the soft material. Her hands lingered on his chest. She was scared, frankly. If she kissed him, how would he react? Would he care? Would she be nothing but a mathematical equation to him? She almost drew away at the thought. 

Vision's long fingers suddenly touched her cheek. Wanda felt her heart leap out of her chest.

"You're not just another mathematical equation to me," he said. At her surprised look, he tapped the gem in his head, "We're connected, remember? I can read your thoughts."

"Oh god," Wanda groaned. "I can only imagine what you know I've thought—"

Her words were muffled by an intense kiss from Vision. She stumbled back, adrenaline surging through her, savouring the sensation of his lips on hers. Wanda grasped his collar and pulled him tightly against her for a long, passionate moment. They broke it, breathily.

"How did you know..." Wanda trailed off. There were so many things she wondered how he knew. How much she'd needed that? How much she'd wanted to be held? Wanda didn't even know what to say.

Vision smiled at her quietly. "Your physical and mental state seemed to indicate the need for physical attention."

"Shut up." Wanda captured his lips in hers. He towered over her, height-wise, so he slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips pressed against his chest, his hands gripping her legs, holding her like she was as light as a feather. 

Wanda was so blinded by passion that she couldn't even think about anything else. Her thoughts dissipated. It was now all about her and Vision, just them and the moment. They fell backwards onto the bed, tangled in each other. Wanda prayed this all would never end.

Later that night as she'd laid in bed with Vision's arms around her, out of breath, her hair a mess, her throat hoarse from her cries of ecstasy, she thought back to the first moment she'd met Vision. He'd been so different from anyone or anything she'd ever know.

She remembered how blessed she'd felt to know him. That was even more so now.

\----

Peggy Carter's feet planted onto the concrete as she carefully got off the examining table. The scientists stood aside, apprehensive. 

Peggy walked over to the nearest mirror, her heart pounding in fear. God only knew what she'd look like. Peggy took a deep, cleansing breath and turned the mirror around.

Beautiful. She looked beautiful. Peggy's lips parted in shock. She looked closer in the mirror, in disbelief. She didn't look a day older than thirty. Her curvy figure was back, her hair was soft and brunette again, not grey. Not a wrinkle was to be seen on her perfect skin. Her eyes shine brightly again, like stars. 

As Peggy stood in shock, the doctors nodded at each other, thrilled. 

"Operation Rebirth is finished and successful."


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy Carter entered Nick Fury's office. It was late at night but she was fully alert, her eyes bright and sparkling. Her steps were light and energetic. She was a transformed, new, human and it was stunning to see her transformation.

When Peggy signed on for the experiment, she knew that the chances of her dying were high. She'd prepared everything in advance for her impending death. She'd written her goodbyes, accepted it with grace. Except, to everyone's surprise, she thrived under the experiment, turning out far better than the scientists had ever hoped and dreamed of. Carters' have tough blood.

Nick Fury nodded his head at her. "Yes, Ms. Carter?"

"I was wondering when I'll be freed to go see Steve," Peggy replied.

Nick looked thoughtful. "Tensions are rising among the Avengers. You ate a balance for them. I think we should wait until your return is neccasary."

Peggy's head dipped. "Sir...I just want to talk to Steve. He could be sworn to secrecy unil the appropriate time."

"Patience, Ms. Carter. Patience."

\----

Bucky stared in the mirror, post-shower, his hair dripping drops of water onto the wood floor. It was quiet in the safe house. Natasha was quiet as a mouse. Bucky heard every snap in the floor, every creak of the walls. Crickets chirped outside the window and pale moonlight peaked through the curtains.

Bucky continued to stare. He didn't recognise himself. Not that he knew who he really was before all of this. That was still a mystery, one that plagued his sleep.

Sleep. That would be a wonderful thing, if Bucky could turn the nightmares off. The weight of the horrors he committed were bright and vibrant in his mind, creeping from the deepest memories and revealing themselves when he tried to sleep. Every night he woke up in a cold sweat, nauseated and unable to breathe. His chest felt like it was being crushed slowly, lung by lung. It was mortifying, terrifying.

Bucky heard Natasha's bedroom door shut down the hallway. He yearned for someone to keep him company, keep his mind distracted.

But it was only him and he had to cope by himself. He crept under the sheets, his damp hair moistening the cool pillow. He kept the light on, unable to bear the dark on top of being alone.

His eyes were heavy with exhaustion. They drifted down...

_His metal arm was soaked in blood as he reloaded his ammunition in his machine gun. Civilians screamed, off to the side of the road. The politician begged for mercy, on his knees before him. Bucky stared blankly down at him, before lifting his gun and pulling the trigger..._

A sweat broke out across his skin and a strangled cry escaped his throat. His eyes flew open and he was reassured only slightly by the sight of the familiar bedroom. His heart still pounded and he racked his mind, desperate to assure himself none of the Hydra brainwashing had taken over again. Panic gripped him as he tried to recall and remember non-Hydra protocol, desperate to reclaim his own mind. Bucky exhaled slowly, his metal hand finally letting go of the sheets he had scrunched in his fist. He squeezed his eyes tightly, the painful nightmare flashing back in his memory.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, startling him. He managed to form the words, with a shaking voice, "Come in."

Natasha, wrapped in a well-worn bathrobe, opened the door and stood in the doorway. A concerned look was on her face. "Everything alright?" She knew the answer was no, but she wanted to give the dignity of saying so himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm fine. You should go back to sleep."

"Sleep?" Natasha laughed, a pleasant sound to Bucky's ears. "I rarely do that unless I'm sedated. I was just reading in my room; I can join you in here if you'd like."

Bucky stammered a reply that was something of a yes. Natasha disappeared a moment, then returned, novel in hand. To Bucky's surprise, she climbed in the bed next to him. Her warm form curled up beside him calmed his thudding heart. She was completely relaxed and it was infectious. Bucky sighed softly, his lungs regaining air. He gazed down at the young women at his side, noticing her hazel eyes, long, dark eyelashes and soft pink lips.

Natasha felt him staring at her with curiosity. She knew he was still trying to put together his broken pieces of a mind and attempting to remember who she was. She deliberated telling him earlier, but had deemed the time not appropriate. He was still adjusting to just having his own mind back and then bombarding him with past memories could prove to be negative for him. She kept quiet, hoping that just being a friend to him and keeping him safe would help him and his mind.

Natasha saw how frightened Bucky felt, like a stranger in his own body, like a monster. He was volatile; his Hydra protocols could be triggered by almost anything. Treating him like with apprehension like he was some kind of animal in a cage would be worst of all. She desperately wanted him to feel loved, to feel like he could be gentle and kind.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He tensed up for a moment then slowly began to relax again. Her touch was comforting, a reminder of something he missed so dearly.

Love.

\----

Morning dawned on Avengers Tower. Wanda was in the kitchen making tea, a cheerful smile on her face. Tony came in and was surprised to see her so preppy.

"Everything...ok?" He wondered if she was possibly high.

"Wonderful." She hummed a tune, passing him a cupful of tea.

"You totally got laid, didn't you?" He burst out laughing.

Wanda's eyes grew massive, almost dropping her cup onto the floor. "Tony Stark!"

"Face it, honey. That's the only time people look happy." Tony playfully rumbled her hair as he made his way towards the refrigerator.

The other Avengers wandered into the kitchen for breakfast or to talk. Vision kissed Wanda's hand, ever the gentleman. She flushed, a smile on her lovely face. The mood between all the Avengers was surprisingly mellow and peaceful. The death of Peggy still hung in the air, perhaps which is why no one argued with each other but instead tried to keep things from getting worse. Tony and Steve made some conversation to each other and actually laughed a few times. Sam and Sharon sat slightly apart from the others at a table for two, nibbling on some fruit and sipping on coffee. A rain fell outside, splashing against the glass windows in a melodic fashion.

Maria Hill entered the kitchen, her hair wet from the rain, an exhausted and stressed look on her features. The Avengers greeted her and inquired as to why she was visiting.

"I have someone who wants to speak to you. He's in the lobby." Maria took Tony's cup of coffee and drank half of it in one go.

"Who is it?" Sharon spoke up.

"General Ross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short :/ I have been crazy busy. The next chapter will be a lot longer! And hey, I loaded on the fluff! Poor Bucky needs hugs :(   
> All comments are appreciated! Xx


	9. Chapter 9

\----

The meeting was scheduled and the Avengers simultaneously had a sinking feeling of suspicion; nothing positive was a going to come out of this. The peaceful atmosphere was shattered and they silently entered the meeting room.

Ross stood at the head of the table. The Avengers quietly gathered around him, pulling up chairs. Ross cast an eye over them.

"Where's Natasha Romanoff?" He inquired.

Sharon picked at the skin around her fingernails. She felt Steve staring at her and a flash of irritation rose in her chest. God sakes, he was not obligated to know. If Natasha wanted it between just her, then so be it. Sharon glanced up long enough to glare at him. Steve dropped his gaze.

"Romanoff is out of action currently," Tony spoke up, from the furthest corner of the room. He'd dragged his chair over to there. He honestly didn't know where the hell she was, but there was no way he was letting her get in trouble for being absent. 

"Maybe you want to get her back in action," Ross snipped. Tony sat back and stared up at the ceiling, as if he was praying for God to give him patience.

"No disrespect intended," Sam intervened, "But can we cut to the chase? I have things to do today."

Ross cleared his throat once, then twice. A nervous habit, Wanda noticed. What he was going to say was anything less than favourable. The Avengers braced themselves.

"It would seem that while many people consider you all to be heroes, more consider you to be a threat to public safety," Ross began. He flicked on the screen next to him and photos appeared. On each one, he paused. "New York."

Tony's pulse leapt ahead and his mouth became dry. He distracted himself by pouring a glass of water.

"Washington D.C." Another image appeared on screen.

Sam's eyes drifted over to Sharon and Steve. The memories were as fresh as the day they happened. 

"Sokovia." Yet another.

Wanda lowered her head, heat in her cheeks and emotion prickling her eyes. A hand drifted onto her knee and she savoured the warm, reassuring pressure. She did not need to look over to know who it was.

"These events may have seemingly heaped glory onto you all," Ross went on, "But in reality, they are sparking hatred and intolerance for the Avengers. The United States governments feel threatened. Other countries share similar sentiments. Although you saved the world those times from outside threats, your involvement is ruining the world from the inside. Yes, little kids run around with plastic Captain America shields from Walmart, but the majority are scared of you all. Particularly some of your...enhanced assists." Ross wasn't listing any names but it was apparent who he meant. 

"So, what's the point behind this except to make us feel crappy?" Tony wanted to know, his arms folding across his chest.

Ross pulled out a thick binder from his polished leather suitcase. He slid it across the table towards Steve. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Steve looked as though a dead animal was laying on the table instead of a binder. "Avengers are supposed to be different than the governments. We are supposed to stand apart and make our own calls. And that is what we should be allowed to do."

"This is a binder full signed statements from 117 countries that beg contrary." Ross looked around the room. A different reaction was visible on everyone's features. Ross exhaled slowly. "I'll give you all some time to sign."

"And if we don't?" Steve looked upwards at Ross.

"Then I can promise you that you will have 117 countries that will not want you to step on their boarders. Including the United States of America."

Steve made no reply. Ross gathered his suitcase, leaving the binder on the table. He headed for the door. "Of course, not signing will force you to move to the only land that doesn't give a crap who you are, which is Greenland." Ross paused, his hand on the knob. "Oh, and we will find Agent Romanoff immediately."

Ross left, shutting the door behind himself.

\----

Natasha stepped onto the front porch. The wood planks were damp from the misty air and cold beneath her small feet. She lightly tread across the porch, clutching a warm mug of tea in her hand. She came up next to Bucky, at the railing. 

He'd been gazing out at the forest, watching the misty rain and breathing in the pine needle scent. It was sharp and pungent yet familiar. Bucky turned when he heard her come up behind him. She was dressed in an oversized sweater, her hair messily pulled back and she looked...Bucky tried to find the word in his mind. Beautiful. That's the word. He tried not to stare.

Natasha offered him the mug of steaming tea. "I figured you'd be cold since you were out here so long."

He accepted it. "I like it out here. It is very...quiet. Peaceful."

"I like this place too. It's very off-the-grid." Natasha rested her hands on the wide, wooden railing. It was soft from the rain and she absently pulled up the splinters with her fingernails. "So how are you?"

"Fine."

"Let me rephrase that; how are you?" She repeated.

Bucky's expression changed. "I've been better, I suppose. Thank you for staying up with me last night."

"Of course. I was more than happy to. I liked having some company," Natasha replied. She turned her head in his direction. He smiled down at her, ever so slightly.

A serene silence filled in. Natasha closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the crisp air when---

"Agent Natasha Romanoff!"

Natasha's head snapped upwards. Bucky jolted next to her, the tea spilling onto the porch. He looked ready to bolt but Natasha grasped his arm, her fingers wrapping around his flannel-clad arm. 

"Ross?" She recognised the voice from before. Agents have to have a good memory with voices and faces. Natasha saw Ross walking up the long driveway. He must have parked down by the street, out of sight.

"Hello, Agent. Good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." Bucky squirmed in her grasp, panicked. "Panicking will only make him feel superior to you," Natasha whispered to Bucky. She heard him draw in a shaky breath.

"Agent Romanoff, I'm afraid the facade is over. Time to come home." Ross stepped onto the front porch, directly in front of her. He saw Bucky but kept his eyes locked on Natasha. She stared back, focused and steady. 

"What if I like it here?" Natasha asked, ever-so-calmly. 

"It's an important matter with the Avengers right now. Big decisions are happening and we need you there. Now. We also need your friend."

There was a thump and Natasha felt Bucky drop from her hands. Natasha whirled around, realising all at once that Ross' speech had been the real facade. An agent had crept up behind Bucky, injecting him with a sedative. Natasha felt a prick on her arm, a stinging sensation remaining for a long moment. Her head swam, as though she was being held under water. Her knees felt weak and her eyelids were heavy. She crumpled onto the porch, next to Bucky.

She heard Ross talking, faintly. "I'm truly sorry, Agent Romanoff. But we couldn't think of another way to get you both to offer yourselves willingly."

\----

"I don't know, Steve. Maybe it's not the worst idea. I honestly don't want to move to Greenland," Rhodey volunteered, sitting down on a sofa in the living room at Avengers Tower.

It hadn't been long since Ross left. The Avengers all seemed to have different thoughts about the matter, as they read page by page the Accords. Steve was audibly against them. Tony was saying very little, simply reading and thumbing through the thick Accords. 

"Steve, it's been signed by 117 countries," Rhodey added. "That is no joke. They are genuinely frightened of us."

"The safest hands are still our own. Not the government's," Steve replied. He shook his head, casting the Accords aside, onto the coffee table. "I can't sign this. Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D."

Sam carefully worded his sentence. "I do agree with Rhodes, about those countries signing it. This is serious and we should show we are compatible to work with them."

Sharon, nibbling on a piece of fruit, curled in an armchair said, "We would be giving away our freedom, however, signing this."

"True," Sam nodded. 

Wanda smacked her personal copy of the Accords onto the table as well. "There is a whole section dedicated to the treatment of enhanced people. They called us 'mutants' and they want us registered like some kind of animal." Her voice was furious, peaked with anger and emotion. She got up, walking out of the room hastily. Vision followed her at once, locating her in the hallway. He could sense her inner turmoil; not just anger but sadness and fear as well.

"Miss Maximoff."

"I will not let them cage me." Wanda's tone was now broken and uneven.

"I will not let them," Vison promised. 

Wanda seemed less than sure. "You cannot control everything. Neither can I."

"I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm," Vision softly replied. Wanda's eyes were still blank; she'd been caged before, manipulated and studied like an animal. It was still as fresh as could be in her mind. The idea of this occurring again mortified her. She closed in the space between them, resting her head on his chest.

Words were unable to reach her. There are some things that words can't say. Promises you make just to give the other person courage but you can't always keep them.

Now was the case of that.

\---  
Steve's voice was definite, as he stared after Wanda as she fled. "It's obvious we should not sign these." He looked over at Tony, whose face had an odd look on it. "Right, Tony?"

Tony answered in a low voice, "I disagree."

\----


	10. Chapter 10

She felt the lurch of the vehicle underneath her body first. Natasha's eyes opened slowly, beginning to notice her surroundings. It was the back of a S.H.E.I.L.D van. She was laying on the floor, next to Bucky. He was still unconscious. Whatever they'd injected them both with was certainly potent.

They were S.H.I.E.L.D agents that were taking them in. Despite Natasha's apprehensions and concerns, she knew that putting up a fight would not help their situation at all. She didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D and never would, yet deep down she knew they were just a group of people trying to do their jobs. She could relate to that.

Her neck ached. She tried to massage it with her fingers. She turned it slightly to check on Bucky again. He was sleeping soundly, probably his first restful sleep in years. Natasha reached over, making sure he was comfortable, before she herself lay back.

Natasha wondered what awaited her at S.H.I.E.L.D. Surely nothing good. There had already been tensions before she left and Natasha had always been the chief person to smooth out the frayed nerves. God only knew how things were back at Avengers Tower.

\----

"I'm not going to sign it," Steve told Sharon.

They stood on top floor of Avengers Tower, looking out through the massive windows at the city. It replicated an observatory, displaying a sweeping view of New York City. This floor was where the Avengers went when they needed time to clear their heads, to process things.

Sharon had joined Steve up here, sitting down on the bench in the middle of the room. "Steve, you need to think this through. It may have drawbacks but it's logical."

"It gives away our freedom, the only thing I have ever fought for." Steve gazed out at New York City. It had changed so much since he was a boy; new buildings rose from the concrete earth, cars jammed the streets, shops cluttered every sidewalk. And pavement. Pavement was everywhere. It was a concrete and steel jungle.

People changed too. What used to be friendly neighbourhoods turned a cold shoulder to newcomers. People hurried location to location, bumping into each other without a single apology. It was easy to drown in the sea of people that crowded the streets. No one said hi anymore, or asked about how you were doing. The people that recognised Steve as an Avenger either had two reactions, one of respect or one of disgust. Steve wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

Sharon sighed softly. "Peggy always said to 'comprise where you can'. It would be a sacrifice, but compromising is wise."

Steve felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of Peggy's name. Her loss hung like a rain cloud on even his sunny days. He joined Sharon on the bench, resting his head in his hand, wearily. Sharon reached over, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you'll do what's right, Steve. And I'll support you in whatever your choice is."

\----

"Agent Carter?"

The voice summoned her out of her thoughts. She opened her door, catching sight of a young man standing in the hallway.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Nick Fury wishes to see you."

"Very well." Peggy left her bedroom, locking the door securely. It had been days since he'd summoned her and Peggy prayed it only meant one thing; she could see Steve again.

Nick had his hands clasped neatly in front of him on his desk. Peggy walked in, her head high, bracing herself for whatever news lay before her.

"We're sending you in."

Peggy's heart leapt in her throat. "Really?"

"Things are turning south for them, fast. We need you to balance them out."

Peggy heaved a sigh of relief. "Do I have any instructions?" she inquired, to be sure.

"Your job is to keep them balanced and together. I know you will want to side with Steve in all matters, but I beg of you, use your head before any decisions."

"I always do."

Nick gave a fraction of a smirk. "Good. Now go pack. Agent Carter, you are back in action."

\----

Tony decided that the best way out is always through. He knocked on Steve's bedroom door. Steve opened it, surprised to see Tony.

"Hi?" He tentatively asked.

"Can I come in?" Tony blatantly replied.

"Sure, I guess." Steve opened the door completely, allowing Tony access inside. Tony stood, looking uncomfortable. "Is there something you need, Tony?"

"We need to talk about the Accords."

Steve's face changed its expression. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, I am and it needs to be discussed. I doubt any of us will ever truly be ready," Tony answered.

Steve sighed gustily, crossing his arms across his chest. "I just don't feel like it needs discussion. Clearly we won't sign it."

"That's the thing," Tony replied, his tone rising in irritation. "I fully plan on signing."

Steve looked at him incredulously. "Why?"

"It's logical. And the majority want it. It's about appeasing the government so they won't be judging us every time we walk in the room," Tony said.

"You're only worried about them judging is?"

"Yeah, Steve I am. Because you don't give a crap and I'm the one who has to clean up your righteous messes with appealing to the government. Do you even know how often I convince them not to put all of you in jail? If you don't sign these, the government will not hesitate to do put everyone in jail and there will be nothing I can do about it." Tony's voice pitched slightly, anger bubbling forward.

Steve's eyes were flashing. "We are supposed to be different than everyone else, a separate unit."

"Weren't you in the army? Why don't you get more of that 'everyone works together' attitude going?" Tony laughed bitterly.

"That ended when people stopped working together entirely. The world has changed and I'm changing too. I trusted the government once, but they turned corrupt. So now I only trust us. Only us. So we need to stay separate."

"Just because you have some trust issues, you want to ignore the fact that every government in the world wants us to sign?"

"Peggy always said, 'compromise where you can'. Well, I can't. Not with this." Steve shook his head, his voice fierce and hardened.

Tony looked distraught but he just rolled his eyes. "I expected more from you, Steve."

He walked out without turning back.

\----

Bucky awoke, unable to process where he was. His head throbbed, but other than that, he felt mostly okay. Until he realised he was in a confinement cell, shackled to a chair.

"Where the hell am I?" He demanded to a middle aged man in a suit, who was watching him with a critical eye from a chair across from the cell.

"You're in Avengers Tower basement, New York City." The man stood up, coming near the cell. "I am Everett Ross."

"Where's Natasha?"

"Agent Romanoff?"

"Yeah. Is she ok?"

"She's currently being interrogated on how she rescued you, you relic," Everett Ross replied. "When you are fully conscious, we are going to interrogate you as well." He went over to a computer monitor, checking Bucky's vitals.

Bucky persisted, "But is she ok?"

"Her interrogator is very mild, if that's what you are wondering," Everett told him, not looking up. "Zemo is the best we've got."

\----

"And how did you break in?" The heavily accented voice spoke to Natasha.

Natasha crossed her legs, kept her eyes focused on him. "I infiltrated their system."

He wrote a note. "Where was James Barnes being held?"

Natasha kept her answers short and to the point. "In a cell. Not unlike the one you all are holding him in against his will currently." She smiled, empty but poisonous.

"You know it is for his safety and ours," he absently reminded her, writing so swiftly his hand was a blur. "We're any other agents being held captive there?"

"I didn't see any, but then again, I wasn't looking," Natasha simply replied. She didn't trust him, she sensed a vibe about Mr. Zemo that she didn't like. Natasha always trusted her instincts before anything else.

"How heavy is the security there?" Zemo wanted to know.

"Why is this important?"

"If S.H.I.E.L.D ever needed to infiltrate again," swiftly Zemo answered.

Natasha tilted her head but said in reply, "I am a highly skilled agent. It was easy for me. It might be more difficult for others."

"What mental state was James Barnes in when you found him?"

"He was fine," Natasha cooly responded.

"Is there any chance these questions I asked you will trigger him? If so, I will change them."

 _Change them to what?_ Natasha thought. "I don't know. I'm not inside his head. No one is."

Zemo clicked the pen shut.

"Thank you, Ms. Romanoff. That's all."

\---

"How do you think our people will feel about the Accords?"

"We have yet to find out. I will not distress myself with thoughts of their reactions just yet. We still have yet to sign them. Son, organise a meeting. I desire for all ambassadors to congregate and discuss this like mature adults."

"Yes, father."

T'Challa left his father's office, closing the door quietly behind himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Natasha!"

Steve's voice startled Natasha as she entered the Avenger's Tower from a morning run. The stress of the previous day was pent up and running was the only way to burn it off for Natasha. The whole time she ran, she sensed she was being watched. Natasha always trusted her 'sixth sense'. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D was keeping an eye on her because they didn't trust her at all. _Which is smart_ , Natasha often thought.

Natasha stopped walking, turning to face Steve. He came near her.

"I didn't get to see you yesterday, I just heard you'd come back. Where were you?" He looked immensely concerned.

 _Shit_ , Natasha thought. "I was on a private mission. It's confidential, I'm afraid I can't say."

Tell him that Bucky was in their basement? Not a chance.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm not a little girl, Steve. I can do what I want." Natasha's words came out harsher than she had intended for them too. She tried to make it up by saying, "Thanks for worrying though. It's nice to know I was missed. I'm sorry about Peggy. She was quite a woman."

Steve still was numb from Peggy's death; it had yet to register. "Thank you, Nat," he softly said.

Natasha touched his arm, before mounting the staircase to her room.

\----

"Are you asking me out?" Sharon raised her eyebrow.

Sam stood awkwardly in front of her. "I just was curious if you wanted to grab a coffee."

"All the way downstairs at the cafe..." Sharon put on a pretence of deeply considering it. She looked at her desk, stacked with paperwork. "Well...I'm SURE the paperwork can wait." She winked, getting up and following him to the elevator.

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have so many amenities in this tower, so we'd have an excuse to actually go out," Sam remarked. Sharon laughed.

"We could always make a reservation somewhere," she said, looking over at him. "If you want to properly ask me out."

Sam grinned. "Alright, Sharon Carter, tonight would you like to go out with me somewhere outside of this goddamn prison of a tower?"

"I daresay I would," Sharon flirted, flipping her long blonde hair back, a playful gleam in her eyes. The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the cafe.

\----

Peggy stepped out of the cab, the rushing sound of the city filling her ears. New York City was much louder than she had remembered when she was younger. And notably more polluted. Peggy held her badge in front of the scan at the front door of Avengers Tower. Fury had made her one so she could get inside without a huge security scene.

Her steps were light on the floor as she quietly came inside, taking it all in. The lobby of Avengers Tower was a sight to be seen; soaring ceilings, natural light pouring in from the massive windows,  and glass. Glass everything. Glass staircase, glass elevator, glass tables. What wasn't glass was marble. Peggy was almost afraid to move at first, for fear she would break something. A voice startled her out of her observing trance.

"What is your name?"

It was such a familiar voice. Peggy turned to the sound of the disembodied voice, muffling a shriek of shock with her hand at the sight of Vision phasing through the wall.

"I am sorry to have startled you," Vision quickly said.

Peggy found words, "That's...alright. I'm not used to people going through walls is all."

"I truly apologise." Vision, to the best of his ability, was apologetic. Peggy took a step closer to him, fascinated by this abnormal human being. She tilted her head, eyes wandering towards his purple-red flesh, geometrically designed pupils, and (most of all) the shining gold stone in his forehead. A strange sense of calmness came over Peggy as she studied him; there was a serene, steady presence about him. She was transfixed, realising that whatever he was, it was far superior to mere humans; almost god-like.

"I am Vision," he informed her.

"I feel like I know you," she breathed, not taking her eye's off of him.

"I was originally a computer system called J.A.R.V.I.S. I was named after Tony's butler."

"Edwin Jarvis," she broke in, with quiet directness.

Vision was caught off guard briefly. "Yes. Now, what is your name, Miss?"

"Peggy Carter."

"Aunt Peggy?" Vision clarified.

"Pardon?" Peggy inquired with amusement.

Vision calmly went on, "You were programmed in J.A.R.V.I.S. Mister Stark told J.A.R.V.I.S to always refer to you as Aunt Peggy."

Peggy's heart warmed; Tony always called her that when he was younger and she had lived with the Stark's. Peggy did remember that, which made her feel a sense of accomplishment. Some of her memories faded after the operation. Fury had warned her that to restore her old body to youth, she would essentially need a new mind, a foundation to build memories. Almost all of her memories faded after she left the operating room, post-surgery. She remembered a few details and key memories, but the rest were washed away like an ocean carrying sand from the shore back out to sea.

"That's very sweet," she said, feeling the comforting wave of nostalgia.

Her attention was caught by another voice, echoing from the stairwell. "Aunt Peggy?"

Peggy turned around to face the stairs, seeing Tony standing on the stairwell, his mouth agape.

"Hello Tony," Peggy greeted, a smile tugging at her lips. He came quickly down the stairs, standing directly in front of her.

"You're here...and young...and hot..." Tony stuttered, at a loss for words. He couldn't believe she was standing in front of him, looking just like the young beauty that had helped raise him. He tried to find more words to say but was at a loss.

Peggy stepped forward, embracing him tightly. She'd heard a few details about what was occurring at Avengers Tower, how they were tearing apart. She knew that the Avengers were his only family left, and that he was in immense distress about the tensions. Tony relaxed in her arms, no doubt for the first time in months. Despite the fact she now was his age in theory, her maternal side for him never changed.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek gently. He looked misty, almost in tears as he stepped back, holding her at arm's length.

"What the hell happened? How?" He feigned humour to fight away his emotions.

"I'll explain everything to you."

\----

"Time for your evaluation."

A female scientist spoke to Bucky through his cell. She opened the cell, placing handcuffs on the meek and submissive Bucky. She lead him into the cold interrogation room, sitting him down and shacking his wrists to the tabletop. When she left, the door banged shut with such force that Bucky cringed.

"I am Zemo and I just have a few questions for you," Zemo placidly introduced himself. Bucky eyed him, his mouth sealed shut. He didn't trust Zemo, didn't want to be in a room with him alone. Nervousness came over him as he watched Zemo flip open his folder of questions.

"Tell me your name."

"My name is James Barnes." Watery, wavering, almost a whimper of fear.

"What was the name of the girl that you left Russia with?"

"Natasha. That's all she said."

"What were your living conditions in Russia?"

Bucky felt sweat form on his face, his hands growing clammy. "I-I don't remember much. I was in a tube thing mostly."

A look of frustration passed over Zemo's face. "Nothing else? What kind of cell you were in?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, I have a few things I'd like to ask that may inspire a memory or two." Zemo shut the folder with a snap, staring upwards straight into Bucky's eyes.

"Longing."

The word struck a nerve, deep in Bucky's mind.

"Rusted."

Bucky's mouth felt dry. "What are you doing?"

"Seventeen."

" _Who the hell are you_ ," Bucky tried to scream but only air escaped his lungs.

"Daybreak."

"Stop, please, please," Bucky begged, closing his eyes, trying to block out the voice that pounded his brain. It was like a metronome, ticking constantly, one word after the next.

"Furnace."

_No, no, no, no please may this not be happening._

"Benign."

_Stop, stop, stop...block it out, don't think about it, don't focus..._

"Homecoming."

_It's just words, it can't hurt me. Words won't kill me..._

"One."

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but sit there in mute horror as the next words were uttered.

"Freight car."

\----

Peggy was in her room, about to go try to find Sharon and Steve. Her mind was racing. How would they feel about all of this? How would they react when they saw her?

The lights in her room went dark, followed by scarlet red flashes of light erupting from the light bulbs. A warning sign. Peggy snapped alert.

"The Winter Soldier is in the building!" screamed one of the agents, running by Peggy's room.

_Winter Soldier who?_

Peggy grabbed her gun from her purse, flying down the stairs. Tony followed right behind her, and a split second later, Natasha. The agents convened in the lobby.

"Where is he?"

"Kitchen," Sharon said, coming up from behind them, breathless. She froze the second she saw Peggy.

"Peggy?" she whispered, shock growing steadily on her face.

"Hi sweetie," Peggy replied, extremely calm. "Yes, I will explain later. Don't worry, it'll be okay." She felt like she'd said that a hundred times that day. She'd hoped for a better environment to tell Sharon but now she'd have to try to make the most out of this introduction. 

Sharon looked vaguely traumatised, her eyes huge but nodded.

"Where's Steve?" Peggy wanted to know.

"He's not even here. He took a hostage mission a few miles away earlier today," Maria Hill said. She looked over at Peggy. "Hey there, Peggy. I knew you weren't really dead, by the way." Sharon shot Maria a look, as if to say _You knew but didn't tell me?_

"Who's the Winter Soldier?" Peggy wanted to know.

There was a pause. "Remember James Barnes from your war days?"

"Yes," Peggy said, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"He never really died. Hydra caught him and turned him into a weapon, designed to be controlled by the handler with trigger words." Natasha sounded pained and Tony glanced over in concern.

Peggy was horrified. She remembered James, the adorable, young, flirty boy from World War 2. She couldn't imagine him any other way.

A crashing sound radiated off the walls. The agents sprung into action, splitting up to find the source. Natasha grasped Peggy's arm tightly.

"He's dangerous, Peggy. He won't recognise you."

"I'll make him."

Peggy turned, following the sounds of destruction. Pushing open the kitchen doors, she laid eyes on a mutilated kitchen. A massive dent was in the oven, water spewing out of the faucet, one refrigerator door ripped clean off. One of the cooks lay across the countertop, his white garb stained red. Another was unconscious, strewn on the floor. Peggy knelt down and checked for a pulse. Still there, he was just unconscious. Peggy got down on both knees, pressing her cheek against the cold tile floor. Scuff marks. To the best of Peggy's knowledge, Winter Soldier had gone to escape to the to the garage. Peggy said in a low voice into her pager, "The cooks are down, but one has a slight pulse. Get medics here as soon as we can. Winter Soldier cleared out, he's gone."

Something dripped onto her hand. Peggy, still laying on her stomach on the floor, looked over. A drop of bright red blood. Something pressed against her side and she dragged her eyes down, barely moving her head. A boot was on either side of her. A knot formed in her stomach, one of dread. She rolled on her back slowly, achingly, gazing upwards to lay eyes on The Winter Soldier.

 _James Barnes. What have they done to you?_ She thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky's feet were pressed into Peggy's sides, his metal fist inches from her face. He hesitated. Something about her was triggering. He pushed it all away in his mind, slamming his fist down onto...

...the tile floor, shattering the tiles into dust. Peggy had forcefully and purposely timed herself to push out from under him, sliding across the floor between his legs. She rolled over, arming herself with a dishcloth which she rolled skilfully into a whip. He lunged at her, eyes flashing. She flicked the makeshift whip across his face. It was a wet rag which made it sting a hundred times more. She literally heard it crack across him. He backed off, moving rigidly as he touched his face. A bloody streak now stained his cheek.

He didn't take the hint. He shoved himself at her unexpectedly, pushing her against the refrigerator with such force Peggy's breath was knocked out of her. He wrapped his hand around her throat, the metal ridges digging into her flesh. She hacked and strained, wrapping her small hands around his powerful hands. She tried to do the one thing that disabled just about every man; she kneed him, hard.

It worked. He let her go instantly, in pain. Peggy used this opportunity to try to disarm him further. She jumped up on the countertop and in one swift, fluid motion, she wrapped her legs around his neck, twisting him onto the ground. He struggled beneath her, managing to leave a gaping gash on her leg as he swung his metal arm around, hitting her legs. She cried out, tumbling onto the floor. He flung himself at her again but she was too quick. Her fingers curled around the handle of a frying pan that lay on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Bucky," she whispered before slamming him in the head with it.

\----

Bucky felt the wrist restraints before he opened his eyes. He didn't pay much attention to it, mostly noticing his pain in other places. His back hurt, his head throbbed and his cheek felt raw and stung.

He wondered what had happened. It felt like one big blank abyss. A cold sweat covered his skin in fear. He wondered what brought him back to himself. He started to wonder if 'himself' really was someone different than Winter Soldier.

Natasha came into the room, notching his restraints at once. Her eyes were empathetic; she's been held down in restraints more than once herself. His eyes followed her as she walked near him.

"How do you feel?" Her voice was low and calming.

Bucky shook his head. "Tell me what I did."

Natasha's expression shifted slightly. "You're okay."

"What did I do to people?" He tried not to sound panicked or upset, he tried his best to sound brisk and hardened.

Natasha quickly replied, "It's going to be alright."

"JUST ANSWER ME!" His shout echoed off the walls, it was so forceful. He regretted it at once. He didn't even feel like himself or human at all. Self-loathing flooded his veins and he struggled not to begin crying.

Natasha was not alarmed by his outburst. She bit her lip. "You killed the one chef. Injured the other."

Bucky was mortified. He didn't even remember it. His fingers on his fleshly hand trembled. He looked at Natasha, his eyes conveying his pure agony. "Please go away," he murmured. Natasha opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head again. "I beg of you, leave me alone."

She silently turned and left.

\----

"I can't believe that's James," Peggy said, wrapping a bandage around ankle. She was in the medical bay, Tony with her. He passed her some surgical tape.

Tony sighed. "Steve still thinks there's good in him. I'd like to think so too. But that guy has his brain scrambled so bad, I don't know if it can be undone."

"The human brain can withstand a lot. The real Bucky is down there somewhere, it'll just take time and patience." Peggy glanced over at Tony.

"Steve agrees."

  
"That reminds me," Peggy commented, applying some antiseptic to her various abrasions on her arms, "How are you and Steve doing?"

"We had a pretty big fight yesterday. He's been a stubborn ass about these Accords things." Tony looked extremely tired. Sick of arguing. Like he had half a mind to just walk out of the building and never come back.

"Try to see his side too," Peggy gently told him. "He feels that as a leader of the Avengers, he should make calls. I'll talk to him, I promise."

Her promise comforted Tony. Peggy was being relatively unbiased about the matter of the Accords; she heard Tony's side, Wanda had told her about Steve's side. She was determined to try her best to do as Fury ordered and try to keep the peace between the agents.

It wasn't going to be an easy task.

\----

Steve heaved a weary sigh. It was late. The mission had been intensely stressful. He had it under control, but keeping the panicked people safe had proved difficult. They'd been acting pretty brashly, in fear. All Steve wanted to do now was take a shower and go to sleep.

The moment he came inside Avengers Tower, he sensed something was different. Quiet. Eerily still. He didn't know that the agents had skittered off to their rooms and locked their doors that night from fear of Winter Soldier. He was currently restrained but who knew if he could break out? He was silent, stealthy, deadly. No one hung out in the dark hallways, chatting. No one was in the cafe. Steve looked around, concerned.

Vision greeted him. It made sense that Vision could roam the halls alone, unlike the other agents. After all, he could avoid and singlehandedly destroy any attempt Winter Soldier would make on his life.

"What's going on?" were the first words out of Steve's mouth, when he caught sight of Vision.

Vision paused. "You will need to sit down."

\----

"Natasha!"

Steve's sharp voice roused her from her sleep. She heard a knock on her door. Clutching the sheets to her chest, she called out, "Steve, come in."

He burst in, his blue eyes flashing. Natasha knew what it was about right away.

"You found Bucky and brought him here?" Steve was incredulous.

Natasha rested her chin on her knees which she drew up to her chest. "Technically, we were brought here against our will."

"I can't believe you did that. You went to Russia to find him? Why?" Steve sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her intently for a reply.

Natasha licked her dry lips. There was no way she'd tell Steve about her past with Bucky. "I saw some pictures of what was happening to him and wanted to help. Call me charitable." She shrugged casually, only revealing half of the truth. The rest would only hurt Steve.

"What happened?"

Natasha thought quickly on how to handle this as lightly as possible. "Hydra was going to do more experiments. I saw a chance to get him and I took it. Untangled his brain and brought him to a safe house. Then some guy who works for S.H.I.E.L.D named Ross found us and took us in."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded less harsh, less upset. He was grateful to her for finding his friend and saving him. He wondered why she cared about Bucky; they barely knew each other, right?

"I know how much Bucky means to you. I didn't want you to be involved in it," Natasha admitted. She reached across the bed to touch Steve's hand. He moved it away. She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping. Don't see him right now. Wait until morning."

Steve just nodded, almost numbly. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

\----

Wanda lay awake in bed, listening to her own breathing, lost in thought. The moment Bucky Barnes had stepped foot in Avengers Tower, something about him plagued her mind. She could feel his fear and pain in her own brain, could feel his presence. She was scared of him, simply put (she'd seen the mutilated corpse of the chef), but she also was interested in him. She felt that she could do something for him. Help him.

She slid out of the sheets, tying a bathrobe across her silk nightdress. Her feet were light on the floor as she crept into the hallway.

A door shut. Wanda flattened herself against the wall, not wanting to be caught and have to make up an explanation why she was up at this hour. Her fingers twitched slightly and she felt who it was; Steve, leaving Natasha's room. He was heading in her direction, towards the stairwell. Wanda shut her eyes and flicked her fingertips. She heard his footsteps halt, then turn around and head for the elevator in the other direction of the hall. Wanda breathed out slowly. She didn't like to use her mind control unless it was neccasary.

He was gone. Wanda made her way down the stairs slowly and silently, one foot in front of the other. There were two guards by the door to the basment. Wanda flicked her wrists and she heard the two guards hit the floor, sleeping. Wanda snatched one of their keys and slipped through the heavy door into the basement.

She knew it was dangerous to be alone right now; she should have brought Vision or another agent like Sharon. She ignored her own mental warnings. She found his room which resembled a jail cell, only cleaner, brighter, and much more comfortable. But the idea was still the same; it was a jail no matter how sugar-coated it appeared.

He was sleeping. Somewhat. He was having a nightmare clearly. Laying on his bed with his wrists tied down left him trashing but heavily landing on his back over and over. Wanda opened the cell door, creeping inside. She knelt next to his head, her knees resting on the cold concrete floor. She closed her eyes, sinking into his memories...

_"I'm with you till the end of the line," Bucky told Steve, his hand resting on Steve's shoulder. Wanda saw a younger Bucky, a version so different than this one. Another memory filtered in..._

_A train. A railing. Finger slipping, a fall so deadly, searing pain. Wanda quivered at the sight of the destroyed arm. A series of memories appeared in a montage..._

_Hydra. Natasha Romanoff appeared somewhere in the montage, her lips sealed on his. Students, hundreds of them watching him demonstrate weapons in a Red Room. Ice, blankness. An electric shock jolting conciousness. A helicarrier, Steve's face inches from his, beaten up from Bucky. So, so, so much death and pain..._

Wanda's eyes were moist with tears when she opened them to look upon the sleeping man before her. She knew what to do. Her fingers reached out, touching his soft hair. Her hands crackled red, energy swirling from her. Bucky's trashing stopped abuptly as she entered his mind, finding the soothing memories.

They were hidden, so deep she could barely find any. She managed to locate some; his old bedroom with the stuffed bear on the bed. School days, passing notes with Steve. Wanda was surprised that Peggy Carter was a memory he stored away. It must have been the first time they met, as she shook his hand and they exchanged a sweet smile. Wanda found a few other memories, little ones but they seemed to calm him down greaty. His anxious thoughts turned more mellow. A dreamless sleep, but a peaceful sleep.

Wanda opened her eyes, pity flowing inside of herself for the man in front of her. She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss in his hair. She lingered a moment, her lips hovering above the crown of his head, feeling an odd but powerful connection to this total stranger. She rose to her feet and slipped away, as quietly as she had come.

\----

Natasha couldn't sleep. She was wide awake, thinking about her conversation with Steve. Bucky meant the world to Steve but Natasha didn't know if Steve was ready to see the Bucky that there was now.

She decided to check her email. She padded over to her laptop on her desk, flipping it open. A confidential and locked email popped up. Curious, she typed in her password and the email appeared. Natasha read it closely. It was a formal invitation to have her be the ambassador of the Avengers in an official meeting with all the countries about the Accords.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky awoke the next morning, stunned to discover that he'd actually slept. He hadn't been thrust awake in a horrified trance. He had been sleeping soundly, calmly and peacefully. That fact was almost more alarming than the nightmares.

He was still tied down but was queerly serene. Natasha came down the stairwell and unlocked his cell door. He looked upwards attentively when Natasha came into his cell.

"Hi." She cautiously approached, unlatching him from the restraints.

Guilt came over Bucky. He'd yelled at her yesterday when she was only trying to protect his feelings. She reached across his waist and opened his other wrist restraint. He sat up and grasped her arms. Her eyes darted over towards him but she was not frightened.

"I'm sorry." It was soft, almost a whisper. Regret hung in his words, his dark eyes pleading.

"About what?" Natasha tilted her head.

"Everything. Everything I've done. Especially to you." He bit down on his lip until the taste of blood was in his mouth.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured quietly. He almost melted; kind words, gentle and touching words, reassuring words. They were so rare in his life. "We'll take care of you here."

\----

Zemo rummaged in his bag, unearthing his phone. He pressed it to his ear and woman's voice spoke in a recorded message. Zemo listened in a trance, her words echoing in his mind. He snapped the phone shut and set it back in the bag, next to a red notebook.

He was ready for The Soldier.

\----

Peggy knew she'd have to face Steve soon. Any moment they would pass each other in a hallway and Steve would probably have a heart attack. Peggy could not think of any way to spring on him that she was still alive. She remained hidden in her room, with only Sharon and Tony visiting her. When she would tell Steve, she had yet to know.

She anxiously waited for the right time.

\----

Natasha packed her suitcase, only half paying attention to it. She was concerned about leaving the Avengers in a time of such inner turmoil and she did not have any desire to leave Bucky. She was aware that he only showed vulnerability and felt safety when he was around her; everyone else felt like a threat. She wished she could stay with him, try to help him remember his past. His real past, not the one as the Winter Soldier, but the one as Bucky Barnes.

She couldn't get out of this meeting though. She didn't tell Bucky she was leaving; he'd not even be aware that she was gone.

Tony appeared in her doorframe. "Getting ready to go?"

"Yep." Natasha zipped the suitcase and heaved it to the floor. Tony watched her as she grasped her purse and was ready to go.

"Tony," Natasha remarked, going through her purse to check for her cell phone, "I haven't seen Pepper in a while. Is she okay?"

Tony didn't answer right away, causing Natasha to gaze over at him. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"We..um, we broke up a while ago," Tony stuttered. Natasha could tell he was still grappling with that fact. She knew that Pepper had been Tony's whole world.

"I'm so sorry, Tony," she sympathetically said, drawing close to him. "Are you alright?"

"Always," was the short reply. Natasha wished she could stay and talk with him, try to help. But she had a flight to catch and she couldn't be late for the meeting. She touched Tony's hand.

"Call me if you need anything."

\----

Night had fallen, draping New York City in a black velvet sheet. Steve went to the top of the observation deck, just to breathe in the city.

He heard footsteps behind him. "Hey Steve."

"Sharon." He turned and smiled at the young blonde.

"Mind if I join you?" She inquired.

"Sure."

Sharon perched herself upon the bench in the centre of the deck. She crosses her legs and watched Steve, lost in thought. She wanted to tell Steve what had happened to Peggy; that she wasn't dead. Peggy wanted to wait for the right time to tell Steve, though. Avengers Tower was huge, it was easy to not cross paths with someone for days. Peggy had mostly remained hidden in her room.

Sharon was still stunned that Aunt Peggy was still alive. She couldn't quite believe it. It was odd to come to terms with and she had a feeling that Peggy was struggling too. Sharon had spent hours with Peggy in her room. She loved her aunt dearly and was so incredibly elated that she was alive and young again. She didn't know what she would have done without her.

Steve sat down next to her. He had dark circles under his eyes. Sharon was aware that a choice about The Accords were being made soon. Natasha had left earlier that day to go as an ambassador to the Avengers.

"So much going on," Steve mused. He let out a deep sigh, before looking over at Sharon for a long moment. Sharon nodded.

"Lots of change," Sharon agreed. "Whatever happens with The Accords, we should have hope that the right thing happens."

"You're always so positive," he replied with a tired smile. She felt his hand rest on her knee. Sharon's tensed slightly. She had a vague sense that Steve was trying to make a move on her.

Perhaps a while ago she would have been flattered. She was not at all flattered now. She'd had a crush on him when she'd first met him but that was before she met Sam Wilson. That was before she had realised just how much Peggy loved Steve. Sharon didn't want to be involved with Steve; he was a wonderful man and a good friend. But he was Peggy's true love. And he wasn't Sharon's.

"Steve," she gently said. "Do you remember what my Aunt Peggy always said?"

Steve seemed to snap out of his thoughtful trance, his hand abandoning her knee. "No, what?"

"That 'evil has never prevailed. It may seem to be lasting for a time, but good will always rise up'. If The Accords are a bad choice and they do happen, then we'll have to live with that for a while. But not forever."

Steve nodded quietly. He murmured, "I miss her."

Sharon swallowed hard and gazed out at the city, brightly flickering light. "Peggy is a very hard one to keep down," was all she said in reply.

\----

It wasn't hard for Zemo to get back to Bucky Barnes. He pretended to be doing another psych test and easily made his way down to the cell.

Bucky was sleeping soundly. Zemo stood in front of the bars, gazing in at the soldier.

  
"It's time for a mission, Soldier."

\----

Wanda stood in the hallway, her thin bathrobe wrapped around her tiny body. Vision bid her a goodnight.

"Sleep well, Miss Maximoff."

"I will." She smiled up at him. She moved forward to kiss him goodnight when a sudden, sharp pain stabbed her mind. She cried out, her hands clutching at Vision.

"Miss Maximoff, are you ill?"

Realisation dawned on her. "Someone's released Barnes." Her pain was not her's at all; it was Bucky's mind. When she had tapped into his the night prior, she must have left some part of herself connected with him.

"He's downstairs," Vision reminded her, soothingly touching her hair with his long fingers, smoothing it down.

Her hands were in fists, her face pressed against Vision's chest. Another sharp pain flooded her senses. She smothered another cry out. "He's being tortured," Wanda breathed.

"I will go look and see if he is there," Vision replied, looking as though he did not wish to leave her in such a state. She nodded permission.

Vision phased his way through the floor, appearing in Bucky's cell. The door was swung open, the guards knocked unconscious.

The Winter Soldier was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha set her bags down on the hotel room floor, exhausted. Flights took it out of her, especially ones that were so damn long. She didn't bother to change or shower; she damped her face with a washcloth and proceeded to collapse on the bed. No sooner did she shut her eyes than her cell phone rang. She groaned before rolling over and picking it up.

"Natasha?"

"Wanda?" Natasha incredulously asked. She wasn't accustomed to having Wanda calling her as Wanda didn't use phones much. She'd explained why once; something about the telephone lines. She'd said that she could hear other people's conversations through the lines and it was distracting. Natasha hadn't pressed the matter.

"Bucky is gone," Wanda sounded alarmed, frightened. "I sense that he's in pain and being taken somewhere."

Natasha in concern, asked, "Where is he being taken?"

"I don't know, he doesn't know. But it's far."

"Alright, as soon as this meeting is over, I can join the search for him. But I can't leave now. They expect the Avengers to represent and I have to be there and make a favourable impression. Not showing up would be anything but good in our favour. Until then, just try to follow the leads you are getting and stay calm."

"I will. Bye, Natasha."

"See you soon, Wanda."

\----

Bucky felt hot. That was, in fact, what awoke him from a heavy sedation. He cracked open his eyes, feeling sweaty and flushed. It took a long moment before he got his surroundings; the back of a van, laying on the floor.

"Good, he's awake." A heavily accented voice echoed down to him. Bucky realised that he was chained down with some kind of Velcro, except that it was made of steel and metal. He struggled against it.

"It's impossible to penetrate, James. Not even the Hulk could."

Zemo stooped to eye level with Bucky. "You look thirsty." He held out a bottle of water. Bucky's mouth was achingly dry but he did not trust him or the water at all.

"It's fine to drink. I want you alive, not dead."

Bucky knew this to be true; he hesitantly took a sip of the water that Zemo held to his mouth. The coolness calmed Bucky's frayed nerves.

"James, I need you to do something for me." Zemo was entirely placid. He sat down on the floor beside Bucky. "I need you to do the work that you do best. For me."

"You don't own me," Bucky said through gritted teeth.

"No. But as long as I have this red notebook, I own your mind." Zemo flipped it open and words began to fall from his lips.

Everything in Bucky's mind went black.

\----

Wanda was comforted by Vision's presence during that long night. She didn't sleep at all, she just focused and felt Bucky's pain. And then it went black, completely dark. His tempest of a mind vanished into an abyss of lack of control. Wanda lost connection to him, which was a chilling sensation.

Vision managed to say a few words of consolation; he couldn't understand emotion but he understood that someone he was fond of was in pain. He managed to speak a few choppy phrases of comfort. Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Why does it sound like everything you're saying comes from the Internet?"

"I have been studying how to console someone in duress as of late," Vision explained. Wanda, despite her pain, actually gave a shaky smile, her heart warming towards him. He tried his best to be a human and she found it to be sweet.

"Thank you, Vision," Wanda said with gratefulness. She rested her head on his shoulder, lost in her thoughts.

_Bucky, where are you?_

\----

Bucky pushed his way amongst the crowded streets blindly. He stumbled, feeling his confusion rise to the surface. He was doing something, his feet knew what they were doing yet his mind could not catch up. He was stuck, hanging in a glitch.

The target building was massive, towering, Bucky did not even pause to notice it. He walked by the front door, glancing inwards briefly.

A redhead stood in the doorway, shaking someone's hand. She was talking easily with the numerous government officials. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at someone.

Bucky stopped moving. _I know her, I know her, I know her._

A flash of images passed through his brain; spiders, music, dancing, passion. Bucky's breath was hitched in his throat. He felt as though he were suddenly slammed into reality. He looked down at the concealed weapon in his gloved fist, realising what he was about to do. Bucky panicked, bolted in the other direction. The sickening recall that he was been brainwashed again horrified him, but what was most mortifying was what he almost had done. He weaved throughout the streets, trying to get as far away from his target as possible.

\----

Natasha stood in the lobby of the impressive governmental headquarters in Wakanda. She did not have a shred of anxiety about the meeting about to take place, her mind was far too busy and preoccupied on Bucky's possible whereabouts. She was eager to leave as quickly as she could.

She was greeted by an ambassador for Canada. Despite her presence, there did not seem to be any tensions between the government representatives. Natasha knew one way to help win them over was to play up her innocence and humanity. She flashed smiles, shook hands, chatted about how beautiful Wakanda was and how happy she was to be there.

The meeting began at nine o'clock sharp. Natasha smoothed her skirt and sat down. She was focused, she was calm, she was prepared. Her expression was blank, unrevealing of any inner conflict or doubts. They could not have chosen a better ambassador for the Avengers than Natasha Romanoff.

\----

Steve went up to the observatory again; it was the only place he could collect himself. He was deeply worried about Natasha: she was alone, about to represent the Avengers in front of the most important men in the world.

Steve rested a hand against the window glass, looking out at the city and sky.

"It's changed, hasn't it?"

A voice; a voice from his past. A voice he'd remembered since years and years ago. Steve whirled around and laid his eyes upon Peggy. She stood, her eyes searching his for a reaction.

"Peggy?" _For sure this is a hallucination_ , Steve reasoned.

"Hello, my darling."

"You-you're dead. You had a funeral, you were elderly, you were sick..."

"Well, I'm none of those things now," Peggy said, her voice sounding nervous and almost shaky. She was anxious to discover whether Steve was happy to see her or not.

"How...?" Steve trailed off, coming closer to Peggy.

"I don't think you'd be able to believe me even if I told you." Peggy bit her lip, her worries rising. He did not seem to register a reaction at all. "Steve, please say something."

Steve found words after a long and tense moment. "I'm going to say something I meant to say to you but never got to."

"What is it?"

"My best girl owes me a dance now."

\----

Natasha listened intensely as the representatives came to the final verdict for the Accords case. A handsome and stately man, T'challa, stood up and looked out at the room full of the officials. He turned his eyes over to Natasha when he spoke.

"It has been deemed by the numerous and wise representatives of nations all around the world, that the Sokovia Accords are now a legal document and must be upheld by all countries and organisations, namely the Avengers. The Avengers will no longer operate on their own, they will answer to the United Nations and to them alone."

Natasha showed no reaction. She couldn't; she did not know how she felt about the matter. Part of her sided with Steve's views on the Accords, the other part of her agreed with Tony. She just kept her eyes focused on her hands which rested in her lap.

So. The Sokovia Accords were now signed and legal.

Natasha wondered what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, leave a comment of kudos! Thank you! Xx


End file.
